


Seven Days To Fall In Love

by theboringdolphin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboringdolphin/pseuds/theboringdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson has the strange habit of going out with anyone who asks him out at the beginning of the week for seven days straight before breaking it off if he doesn't fall in love. Then Nico di Angelo comes along and asks Percy out on a whim, thinking he'd never be taken seriously. What will happen if Percy does take Nico seriously? Is one week really long enough to fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story on this website, although it's not my first published story. This story was created after reading an adorable Manga called Seven Days.  
> Enjoy the first chapter, comments are welcomed. Let me know what you guys think. Thank you for reading!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor the manga Seven Days

If you're a male, liking someone would imply looking at her face, followed by her legs, and then her chest, I guess.

What else is there to love?

* * *

 

Monday 

Nico stared up at the blue sky through his classroom window. Another beautiful, bright day, and he was stuck spending it in school. His English teacher droned on about Romeo and Juliet while Nico and some other students tuned her out. Nico didn't even know why he bothered to come to school today - it was Monday.

Something caught his attention in the corner of his peripheral vision. It was two girls, who were looking up and smiling at him. Nico glanced around to see if the two girls were really waving at him, and didn't see anyone else looking down.

He lifted his right hand, put on a small smile and waved back. They looked flustered that Nico did that, as if expecting him to ignore them. In truth, he would have, but something felt a bit... off today.

It's human nature to judge by appearance. It's not just males who are superficial. No one bothers about things they cannot see. Like the heart...

Nico sighed heavily as he watched the two girls that had waved at him, leave to another class. They kept talking animatedly, as if Nico waving at them had been the highlight of their morning.

_Figures they would be excited that I merely waved at them... they only like me because of my face... not my personality_

The brown eyed boy looked at the clock above the blackboard and silently groaned, today was going to be a long day... why did he come to school again? Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Nico started to gather his things, he yawned once and was suddenly smacked in the back of his head. "Ow!" Nico exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at the person responsible.

It was his friend Eloise Miller, a girl with long, wavy black hair, a petite body, pale skin and light brown eyes. She was wearing the standard uniform for girls that the school enforced, she had a white button up shirt with a bow tie around the neck, her navy blue skirt that showed off her legs nicely, and her navy blue knee-high socks with her navy blue vans. Her navy blue jacket hung off to the side on her shoulder bag. She looked at Nico in a disapproving way.

"What was that for?" Nico grumbled, rubbing the ache that was starting to form.

"You were yawning in class idiot," Eloise pointed out as if it were obvious.

"Everyone in the world yawns Ellie," Nico rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but you did it so rudely... mouth wide open, arms stretched back, eyes are closed and a terrible sound coming out, need I go on?" Eloise listed.

"Whatever..." Nico mumbled as he started to loosen the tie around his neck and laid his head down on the desk. It was study period now, and he had no intention of studying.

"Nico, you keep on with this careless attitude of yours, no wonder every person you go out with leaves you. That boy you're going out with right now could possibly leave you," Eloise talked as she sat down in the desk next to Nico's.

Nico looked up at her and grimaced, "well, you don't have to worry about him leaving me right now... he already did..."

Eloise remained quiet and looked at Nico seriously. Nico looked back at her and they stared at each other for a minute, before she opened her mouth. "When?" Eloise asked Nico with a heavy sigh.

"Yesterday, after school..."

"See Nico, I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah," Nico waved her off.

It wasn't Nico's fault that everyone he went out with, the girls especially, expected him to be some sort of way. Like he thought earlier, no one likes him for his personality, they always base everything off of looks. They expected Nico, who was an artist and in the art club, to have a deep soul... or so they say.

"Its their fault... they confess that they like me, ask me out and then when I'm not what they expected, they get disappointed and break up with me... how is that any of my fault?" Nico rambled.

"It's not your fault, but you could at least make an effort when you go out with them," Eloise told him.

Beauty was only skin-deep, why would anyone base off their attractions on looks purely?

"Nico, the reason of why they even confess that they like you, is because when you start to draw; and I mean really get focused on your drawing, you get this aura around you that... makes you look... kind of beautiful. Even though I know what kind of person you are I still catch myself thinking that. A beautiful stoicism... that's why they confess to you." Eloise honestly answered Nico.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Nico smirked up at Eloise.

"I do, when you're drawing," Eloise admitted.

"Well then, that settles it, let's go out Ellie," Nico announced cheekily.

"Sure, I'm game," Eloise joked.

"It's a date, November 1, Nico and Ellie started dating. How about I treat you to dinner tonight?" Nico said, starting to get serious.

"You idiot," Eloise closed her eyes as she shook her head, "you aren't serious are you?"

Nico blinked for a second, "well, yeah. Ellie, you're the only girl that knows me and doesn't expect me to be a certain way..."

"God, Nico I was joking, besides you're not really interested in me."

"Yeah, you're right," Nico said as if it were nothing.

The raven haired boy was a sophomore at Olympus Academy, a school for the elite and wealthy, built in the famous uptown district of New York. It had been a private school solely for girls until four years ago when it decided to become co-ed. Boys had started to be let in, but the ratio of girls to boys was still too much. There were far more girls then there were boys, mostly due to the middle school section still only being for girls. And so these pampered, soft and sheltered girls had become expectant of what boys should be; proper gentlemen. Nico had gotten in because of an art scholarship, although his father could've easily afforded to send him there.

Nico was fairly popular in the sense that he had a quiet and dark quality to him, not to mention that since joining the art club, he had won many art contests that were held throughout the schools of New York. Almost every girl and a few guys wanted to go out with Nico, and when they did, they expected him to be... well like a guy from a movie. But real life didn't work that way, and so whenever Nico did go out with someone who expected more from him, he would end up getting dumped.

"Hey Ellie, hey Neeks," Nico heard the voice of his other friend, Jason Grace. A blonde with azure eyes, a well toned body, blonde hair and a killer smile.

"Hey Jase," Eloise greeted.

Nico glared at Jason, "how many times do I have to tell you to not call me Neeks?"

"You can tell me as many times as you want, that's not gonna stop me," Jason said as he sat down in the desk in front of Nico. "Anyway," Jason began, "we have study period... you guys wanna order pizza?" Jason held out a pizza pamphlet and put it on the desk.

"I could go for pizza," Eloise started to look through it.

"Sounds good, I don't have anything better to do..." Nico looked along with Eloise.

"Anything to make this Monday better..." Eloise muttered, agreeing with him, "oh look, ham and bacon?"

"Yum, anyone who votes for ham and bacon say I, I," Jason joked.

Nico rolled his eyes at Jason's antics, "I, but then, there's also meat lovers..."

"Why not both?" Eloise suggested.

"Alright! Let's order!" Jason took out his cellphone and spent the next few minutes ordering the pizza and giving the address.

"I kinda forgot today was Monday..." Eloise said as she sat back down in her seat.

"Yeah... hey today's the day right?" Jason asked her.

"Hm? Oh yeah, someone is sure to ask him out today..." Eloise nodded her head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nico asked curiously.

"Well, you've heard of Percy Jackson right?" Jason told him, "you know how he's got this weird habit of going out with someone for an entire week before breaking it off."

"Yeah, the first person who asks him out on Monday, he goes out with them for an entire week before breaking it off on Sunday if he doesn't fall in love." Eloise added.

"He goes out with a person, and if he doesn't fall in love with that person, he breaks it off?" Nico asked.

"Yep, and I mean he'll go out with anyone that asks him out... on Sunday at the end of the week, he'll say to you, _"I'm sorry, but I didn't fall in love with you, we need to end things"._ " Eloise told Jason and Nico.

"How do you know about this?" Nico asked her.

"Because I went out with him..." Eloise answered quietly.

Nico stared at her for a minute before curiosity got the best of him. "And how was it? Going out with Percy?"

"It was great..." Eloise sounded a bit sad and nostalgic.

"Why would he go out with a person for only one week?" Nico questioned, "and why would anyone go out with him for one week without any questions asked?"

"Who knows Nico, but I think one week's long enough for a dream. Percy is... perfectly faithful," Eloise puffed out her cheeks.

"Despite that, Percy is pretty popular in school, his popularity never seems to drops even if he does end things abruptly," Jason stated.

"Why's that?" Nico turned to him.

"Because," Eloise said, "in that one week, Percy will do whatever it is asked of him by his partner. He is the perfect boyfriend."

Just then, Jason got a call from the pizza delivery man saying he should be there in three minutes. "Pizza's on its way," Jason ended the call and started to get up.

"I got it," Nico got up and started to walk out.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked him before he could leave.

"Yeah, that way you two can repay me back by helping me with math!" Nico called as he left the room and hurried to wait for the pizza.

Nico made his way down the four flights of stairs and slowly walked across the freshly cut grass. He waited outside by the gates and slid down to sit on the ground. He loosened up his tie even more. Nico was wearing the boys uniform for Olympus High, he had a white button up shirt with his tie hanging down messily, his navy blue jacket was over it a bit rustled up, and he was wearing navy blue slacks.

Nico went back to thinking about Percy Jackson and his strange habit. He went out with a person for an entire week, see if he could fall in love with said person and if not he would break it off. During the time that he's going out with the person, he does whatever his partner asks of him, acting as the perfect boyfriend. Strange indeed, this Percy Jackson. From what Nico could recall, Percy was senior in his school, he joined the swim team, although he sometimes skipped out, and he was incredibly popular. Yet, he had that strange habit of his...

"Percy hasn't arrived yet..." Nico heard a girl say to her friend as they passed by him.

"Do you think he called out sick?" Asked the other girl. They went on chatting with each other about Percy being late, wanting to ask him out and so and so.

Just then, Nico saw a red Porsche race down the road and stop abruptly in front of the school. Nico could see that the driver was a young woman with blonde, curly hair that was loose and had huge sunglasses over her face. Nico saw Percy getting out of the passenger's side and the car drove off. Percy started to walk down to school when Nico suddenly opened his mouth.

"Going in pretty late, huh, Jackson?" Nico uncharacteristically called out to Percy, making him stop short.

Percy Jackson, aside from being immensely popular, was unbelievably attractive. He was six foot three tall, with a lean yet muscular body that was toned from swimming, sun kissed skin that glowed, black, windswept hair and mesmerizing sea-green eyes. Percy looked at Nico, and pinned him with that intense gaze. Percy's eyes flickered briefly to the school building and then back at Nico, who had his own dark brown orbs on Percy. Then, Percy walked over and stood near Nico. "I guess so yeah, I am pretty late, but then again I'm a senior." Percy spoke in a smooth voice.

Nico tilted his head a bit, "yeah, you're right... sorry for bothering you..."

"Eh, don't worry about it."

 _He only goes out with them for a week_ Ellie's voice came back to Nico, repeating that one line over and over, her eyes wistful.

Nice face, friendly but not too overwhelming, good manners, oh yeah, Percy Jackson had his game down.

"So, has anyone asked you out yet?" Nico bluntly asked.

Percy looked at him for a second, wide-eyed before composing himself, "um, no, not yet but I suspect once I enter the building I'll be swarmed..."

"So, what's your type? If you don't mind my asking?" Nico didn't understand what he was doing. Having a conversation with Percy Jackson, someone he didn't even know.

"My type?" Percy asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Yeah, like what kind of girl do you like the most?" Nico clarified.

"Hm, I don't have a type. If they're curvy, skinny, petite, short, sexy or fragile looking, it doesn't matter to me."

"So you really don't care what the person looks like, if they ask you out, you'll say yes, even if they're not your type..." Nico found himself asking. What drove Percy to even go out with them in the first place? Why was it so important for Percy to find love so soon? He was just a senior in high school, he would have many opportunities to fall in love once he's in college.

"Well, how do you know a person's your type if you just go out with them and base the relationship off of looks?" Percy turned the tables.

"What I meant was, what would your ideal partner look like if you had a type?" Nico asked, not really sure where he was going with this, but Percy had been polite enough to humor him. Nico wasn't sure why, but he was fascinated by Percy and his strange habit.

"Hm, well if you want to base it off of looks, I guess... you would be my type." Percy looked down at Nico, who had his eyes wide in surprise.

"Really? I would be your type?" Nico asked in disbelief as he received a nod from Percy. "No one has confessed to you yet," Nico began saying as Percy looked at him curiously. "Well, how about it? Do you want to go out with me Percy?" Nico asked out of the blue.

Percy blinked in surprise, but he never got to answer the strange, porcelain skinned boy that had stopped him for a talk, because right then, the pizza came.

"Delivery!" The delivery man said as he handed Nico the two pizza boxes, "that'll be $25.78."

Nico abruptly handed the boxes to Percy as he fished for his wallet. _Ah shit, I left my wallet in my bag..._ "Hey, can you hold onto those? I gotta go get-"

Nico never got to finish because Percy soon pulled out his wallet and paid for the pizza. The delivery man left and Percy handed Nico the boxes, where he read the name _'di Angelo'_ on the top box.

"Thanks," Nico said sheepishly, "I left my wallet back in the classroom, but I promise I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it," Percy smiled at Nico.

"Hey, I gotta go, but see you around," Nico called over his shoulder as he left Percy alone.

Percy watched Nico's retreating form, and thought how this strange, brown-eyed boy asked him out. He needed to get his name... _di Angelo huh?_ The sea green eyed male slowly made his way inside and walked to the main office...

* * *

 

"Nico what took you so long? I'm starving!" Ellie complained as Nico made his way inside the classroom. As soon as Nico set the pizzas down, Jason and Ellie ravished them.

"Hey, guys leave some for me," Nico complained as he grabbed a slice for himself.

"Come on, let's help you with math," Ellie laughed as the three put their desks together and started to take out their text books while eating.

"Good, I don't think I'll be able to pass Ms. Dodds class at all," Nico let out a huff, thinking about the old, wrinkled and evil math teacher for algebra 2, Nico had taken algebra 1 in eighth grade and geometry his freshman year, now his sophomore year was stuck with an evil hag.

"She's evil I swear!" Jason exclaimed.

"She's not evil, just snotty and pretentious," Ellie stated her opinion.

Nico and Jason looked at each other and then at Ellie, "evil," they both said at the same time.

* * *

 

School was finally over. It felt like it had dragged on forever and Nico couldn't wait to get home and watch tv or play video games. Well, after art club that is. He had just come out of art class when he spotted Percy Jackson leaning on the wall, looking incredibly attractive. His jacket looked a bit ruffled but otherwise, nicely ironed, his slacks looked very nice on his long legs, and his navy blue tie hung perfectly on his white button up.

"Nico di Angelo," Percy smirked as he pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to Nico.

"Percy Jackson," Nico said as he started to walk down the hall to go use the vending machine.

"When I was talking to you earlier, I didn't know who you were, so I didn't know your name but now I do," Percy smiled feeling accomplished.

"Congrats, you found out who I was," Nico sarcastically said.

"Yes I did." _Sarcastic huh? Not exactly how I pictured Nico to be..._ Percy thought to himself.

"Oh, by the way, here you go," Nico said handing Percy a ten dollar bill and a twenty, "thanks for paying for the pizza."

Percy looked at the money for a moment before sliding it back onto Nico's uniform shirt pocket. "Do you have a cell phone?" Percy asked him.

"I do, why?" Nico looked at Percy curiously and then eyed the money Percy gave him back, wondering why.

"So I can put my number in and I can have yours," Percy responded.

Nico shrugged his shoulders and gave Percy his phone. Percy soon put his number into Nico's phone, texted himself and then handed it back. _I guess he really is friendly... all of a sudden he wants my phone number and paid for my pizza? No wonder he has so many friends?_  Nico thought to himself as he got a Snickers bar and a bag of Doritos.

"Are you doing anything right now?" Percy asked Nico.

"Yeah, I have art club right now... don't you have swim practice?" Nico asked Percy.

"I do, but I skip from time to time..."

"Well you shouldn't, go to swim practice tomorrow okay?" Nico grumbled as he made his way back to the art room.

Percy chuckled slightly, "okay I will, ever the dutiful student I see. I'll see you tomorrow Nico."

"See you," Nico called back as he watched Percy turn a corner.

The brown eyed boy found it strange at how friendly Percy had become towards him. Percy was an even stranger person than Nico thought before. Things started to progress rather quickly. He had the crazy idea that, because Nico asked Percy out, Percy was now taking it seriously.

_"Well, how about it? Do you want go out with me Percy?"_

But Percy never gave Nico an answer anyway so that couldn't be it. Surely, Percy didn't think Nico had been serious when he asked Percy out right?

_He couldn't have taken me seriously, could he?_


	2. Tuesday A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you so much for reading this little fic, and for leaving comments and kudos! Here is the first part to this chapter, sorry it's so short but next chapter should be a bit longer. Happy reading!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the manga Seven Days

Tuesday A.M.

Percy woke up to his phone ringing endlessly. He groggily sat up in his bed and rubbed at his eyes. He looked to the clock on his bedside table where it read 5:45.

_It must be her again..._

Percy grabbed his phone off of the bedside table and looked at the screen.

_Annabeth_

The sea green eyed male ignored the call, knowing she would want something from him. It stopped ringing, and then a minute later, she called again. Percy groaned out loud as he swiped right to answer the call.

"What do you want?" Percy grumbled.

 _"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, huh? And why didn't you answer me the first time I called you?"_  Annabeth demanded.

"What do you want Annabeth?" Percy repeated his question.

 _"Get dressed and get in your car, I'll text you the directions,"_  Annabeth wasted no time telling Percy what she wanted from him.

"No."

 _"What do you mean 'no'?"_  Annabeth laughed through the phone.

"I mean it was fine that I did what you asked of me yesterday because I was single, but I'm not anymore so no, I'm not going to be with you alone," Percy told her through the phone.

 _"Oh please, this again? Really? Why do you bother, you're just going to dump that person at the end of the week. Who is it this time?"_  Annabeth laughed.

"Same school as me, two years younger..." Percy answered her.

 _"Oh, ho ho ho, two years younger?"_  Annabeth giggled, finding it funny,  _"cute?"_

Percy thought back to Nico, was he cute? He had seen Nico before, and the different faces he could pull off. When Nico was focused on his art, he was more than cute. Those dark brown orbs, so intense and focused, when his hair got in the way he would tie it up, and sometimes he would get this crease on his forehead when he was really concentrating, he was actually beautiful...

Percy had snuck into the art room gallery and watched Nico as he drew yesterday. It was a pleasant sight to behold.

"More like beautiful really..."

 _"More beautiful than I am...?"_  Annabeth asked innocently.

"I can't really compare the two of you..."

Annabeth laughed through the phone,  _"Oh Percy, see that's what I like about you, you're always so honest it's endearing. Well, whatever, when Sunday comes, call me."_

"Why don't you just get back with my brother already," Percy huffed.

 _"Why do you have to say things like that? You know I hate it when you say that,"_  her voice turned icy and then the next moment it was warm again,  _"call me when you're done playing boyfriend..."_

Percy sighed heavily. It was always the same thing with Annabeth. Ever since the day he met her...

She had been his brother's, Triton, girlfriend at first. When Percy saw her, he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. That curly blonde hair, those stormy gray eyes, that rosy, soft skin, and her slim figure... She was gorgeous.

Percy had wanted to have her to himself so badly, but he couldn't betray his brother like that. That didn't stop her though.

_"I know you like me..." She whispered to him softly._

_"I do, but you're with my brother."_

_"I can easily get rid of Triton and then, I could be all yours if you say so..."_

_"No, that wouldn't be right..."_

_"Come on Percy, you know you want me. I know you want me..."_

_"Stop-"_

_"Hey, hey... you like me don't you?"_

_"I do, but... your my brother's girlfriend..."_

_"I like you Percy."_

_Percy looked away from her._

_"Let me have you..." she whispered as she leaned in and chastely pecked Percy on the lips._

_Right then and there, Percy grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss. As he kissed her, he felt her smile against his lips, she had won._

Over the course of a few months, Annabeth would do anything she could to get a rise from Percy. Every time they were alone, she would corner him and tease him. Eventually, she ended things with Triton and right then, Percy and Annabeth went out. They went out for a good while, and Percy had fallen in love, until she grew restless and broke things off. Now it was game that they played. Every time Annabeth wanted something to do with Percy, she would call him. Or if she wanted something to do with Triton, she would call him. She went back and forth between the two, she had them in her hands.

_Typical of her, Annabeth always did do exactly as she wanted..._

Which was why Percy had decided to do his strange habit. He would go out with the first person who asked him out on Monday for an entire week, ad if he didn't fall in love with that person, he broke it off. A week was perfect for Percy. Seven days to get to know the person. Just enough time to see what was in his heart for the other person. And Annabeth wouldn't grow impatient either.

Percy looked through his contacts and came across Nico's name. The raven haired boy who was stranger than Percy thought.

Percy had honestly been taken aback by Nico's sudden bluntness,  _'well how about it? Do you want to go out with_   _me Percy?'_  it was so unlike Nico di Angelo. The quiet, art student who kept to himself, and only had what was known two friends. He was fairly popular, mostly with the girls and a few guys as well. But it was mostly due to his looks.

_Please let me fall in love..._

He clicked on Nico's name, and sent a text message.

**_Morning :)_ **

_Nico di Angelo... his last name reminds me of Annabeth-just a bit..._

Percy's phone buzzed and he looked at his phone to see he got a text message from said boy.

**_I hate you for waking me up this early in the morning._ **

That made Percy snort, Nico sure was strange. He smirked to himself, there was apparently more to Nico than meets the eye. He couldn't believe how different Nico the person was from Nico the person... if that made any sense. How come Nico was so different on the outside?

_Its actually kinda cute the way he is in real life_

Suddenly the phone rang in Percy's hand, making him blink in surprise. He swiped right to answer the call...

 _"Are you an idiot? Hey, you're an idiot right?"_ Nico spoke through the other end.

"...yes, I am an idiot... sorry," Percy laughed a bit.

_"Don't you dare laugh while you're trying to apologize, how could you wake me up at this ungodly hour? And I can't go back to sleep now either, make it up to me."_

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

_"I'm so pissed right now... I just want to punch you in the face..."_

Nico  _did_  sound mad... "Do you want me to go over there right now so you can punch me in the face?" Percy asked.

There was a moment of silence where Percy thought Nico had hung up.

 _"Percy?"_  Nico said in a serious tone.

"Yes?"

_"Go to swim practice today, after school. That's how you're going to make it up to me."_

"Today?"

 _"Yes,"_  Nico insisted,  _"I'm going to be there."_

"Why?"

 _"To get my revenge. Just watch me get my revenge today Jackson, that's what you get for waking me up for no good reason. See ya,"_  with that Nico hung up.

Once again, Percy was met with the sound of the dial tone. It had been a while since Percy was last at a swim practice... but if Nico was going to be there, so would Percy.

He just wondered why Nico was going to be there. He wasn't on the swim team.

* * *

 

"Yo." Nico snuck up on Percy, who was at the vending machine getting something as the students switched classes.

"Hey." Percy turned to face him.

"Jackson, you better make good on going to swim practice." Nico started to walk the direction Percy was going, his hands behind his head.

"Di Anna- Nico, I will, don't worry..." Percy had almost slipped up and called Nico,  _Annabeth._

Nico glanced his way, a look of confusion on his face, "what's wrong?"

"Hm?" Percy decided to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb, you were about to call me something else... what was it?" Nico asked Percy.

Percy heaved a sigh before looking at Nico, "I was about to call you... Annabeth..."

"Why?"

"Because... she was a girl I used to go out with and... she dumped me..."

Nico remained silent and Percy thought that he had gotten angry. Percy looked up to see that Nico was studying Percy's face, his dark orbs looking at Percy acutely. Then, Nico blinked his eyes and looked away.

"Well that sucks... sorry to hear that." Nico continued walking with Percy.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Percy asked Nico.

"I asked my teacher if I could stay in art to work on a project and she said yes."

"Won't you lose- I don't know, track or something?"

"I have Italian and I'm all caught up... you do know I'm Italian right?" Nico teased Percy.

"Oh? I- didn't know that... so you can speak fluent Italian?" Percy felt himself start to blush but controlled it.

"Yup," Nico answered, making the  _"P"_ pop.

"Di Angelo!" A voice called from the other end of the hallway, making both Percy and Nico stop in their tracks, they turned around and saw the art teacher, Mr. Jenkins had called Nico. "Boy! Get your butt over here and get to work! That project you're working on ain't gonna draw itself!"

Mr. Jenkins was an African American man of 62 years of age, light skin, dark brown eyes, a small afro, and he was a really cool teacher. Probably, one of the best. He would put on vinyl records and play it out during class while students were working, all so that they could enjoy themselves.

"You better not be caught in the hallway after the bell rings, you ain't got no pass now!" Mr. Jenkins warned Nico.

"I got a pass!" Nico called out.

"Yeah from last year!" Mr. Jenkins gave out a hearty laugh.

"I'll be there in a second!" Nico turned to Percy who was smiling throughout the whole exchange and was about to say something when they heard-

"One! Get your butt back here!"

Nico rolled his eyes, "I'll see you later."

"Sure."

* * *

 

Percy saw Nico come in, sketch pad in hand, pen and pencils in the other. It had been a long time since Percy decided to show up at practice, to say that the coach had been mad because of how many times he skipped, was an understatement. He watched Nico walk towards the bleachers and sat down, making himself comfortable.

_'Just watch me get my revenge today Jackson...'_

Percy shuddered as he saw Nico's dark brown eyes pierce him with an intense look. The kind of look that filled his visage whenever he started to focus on his art projects. Was this what Nico had been talking about... to get his revenge?

Nico grabbed his sketch pad and pencil, and waited for Percy and the rest of the team to start practice. Percy tried to get his mind off of how intense Nico looked, but it seemed an impossible task. He found his eyes wandering back to Nico, where the raven haired boy had started to sketch.

Nico's tongue stuck out a bit as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. And there was that small crease that appeared on his forehead. Percy found it hard to look away from him, but as soon as those dark orbs landed on his eyes, Percy felt himself blush a bit and looked away.

Soon the bleachers started to get filled with girls who came to watch the swim team practice.

 _"Look! There's Percy!"_  A girl squealed to her friend.

Soon more girls started to get excited at seeing Percy practice and that made him feel a bit nervous. He didn't like being the center of attention. Percy was called up to the platform by the coach and the squeals of the girls got even louder. He also found it hard to look in Nico's direction now, to have the younger boy stare at him was intense...

 _'Just watch me get my revenge today Jackson.'_ That line kept coming back to Percy once again.

This was enough revenge as it was... Nico's scrutinizing gaze gluing Percy in his spot.

 _"Quiet!"_  Percy looked at Nico as his voice resonated throughout the room.

That had been enough to shut the girls up and Percy couldn't help but smile at that.

 _He's mine_  Percy allowed himself to think that.

He saw Nico go back to drawing and then the whistle blew. Percy dove straight into the water gracefully, as if he never stopped coming to practice at all. When he emerged from the water, he could feel Nico's eyes on him as he got praise from his coach and his other teammates.

The girls that had been watching, were fanatical. Praising him and showering him with compliments. But Percy looked over at Nico and his heart caught in his throat.

_I had always thought Nico had looked beautiful when he was fully immersed in his art..._

Nico smiled at Percy with a proud look on his face, and Percy couldn't help but think that Nico's silent praise was better than any he ever got. The smile on Nico's face was amazing to look at.

_Until today that is..._


	3. Tuesday P.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter to the story, enjoy. So sorry it's short, but next chapter should be longer. Again, thank you all so much for reading.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the manga Seven Days

Tuesday P.M.

The familiar rocking motion of the train as it _click clacked_ on its way was soothing to Percy. He was sitting next to Nico, who was looking out the window, and gave out a loud yawn. Percy could see Nico had bags under his eyes, as if he didn't get much sleep during the nights.

"You are a really good swimmer Percy, I don't know why you skip practice so much," Nico said, turning to look at Percy, who's cheeks filled with color as he heard Nico compliment him, "hey, isn't this your stop?"

Percy looked out the window and nodded.

"So, why aren't you getting off?" Nico asked him.

"Because I wanted to be with you a bit longer," Percy smiled softly at Nico.

Suddenly Nico frowned and sat up straight, "oh yeah, that reminds me..." Nico rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand as Percy blinked down at him I'm confusion, "a-are we... supposed to be  _dating_  now?"

"Of course," Percy answered instantly.

Nico's face took on a serious look for a minute, "I see..." After a moment of silence, Nico smirked slightly, "well then, I guess I better enjoy it."

"Uh, Nico..." Percy started to speak.

 _"We are now approaching 5th Avenue Station, please exit through your right. We are now approaching..."_  bombed the voice through the speakers.

"Percy, let's go," Nico stood up.

"Huh? But this is just 5th Avenue..." Percy looked out the window and when he looked back, he saw Nico was already disappearing through the throng of people.

"Nico..."

* * *

 

Once Percy finally made it out of the train, he stumbled and bumped into people, apologizing while trying to catch up with Nico.

When he finally caught up, he grabbed Nico by his jacket and turned him around, "Nico! Yesterday, you..."

Nico looked up at Percy and smirked, his dark gaze pinning him right on the spot he stood, "let's go on a date, Percy."

And strangely enough, Percy's chest gave a little thump, it had been so quiet, it was almost unnoticeable. But it had been enough for Percy to recognize it, and question the craziness of the sensation of his beating heart.

_My heart's beating... so fast_

"Because," Nico started saying, his smirk still in place, "it's already Tuesday. One week goes by fast, I gotta use my time wisely, ya know."

Percy's gaze fell to the ground, he was slightly frustrated.  _It doesn't work that way... even if the limit is one week, it all comes down to what I feel..._

"It's not like that."

Nico tilted his head to the side, "hm? But isn't a date part of your standard itinerary?"

"Standard?" Percy frowned, a tightness to his voice, "there is no  _standard_."

_This isn't a game_

Nico didn't seem to notice the change in Percy's mood, "awesome, hey, let's go eat. I'm starving." Nico walked on ahead, "I'm totally craving Terri Terri..."

_No_

"Are you joking?" Percy asked, his face completely serious.

"Huh?" Nico turned to look at him, his face innocent and confused, "what was that?"

_'Even if I fell for Nico, there's no guarantee that anything would come out of this...'_

Percy took a step forward.

_'I have to tell him-this is not just a game for me... I- if I don't end things now...'_

Nico frowned slightly, "what's wrong?" Percy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Nico grabbed Percy's arm, letting out a huff of air, "let's go Percy."

Percy sighed dejectedly and let himself be pulled away.

* * *

 

"Don't you like the food at Terri Terri's?" Nico's voice broke through the silence that had settled uncomfortably between the two.

Percy glanced his way, "what?"

"You've been awfully quiet since he train stop..." Nico said, stirring his fork through the chicken teriyaki he ordered, "I... I don't like it... I don't like that you're upset and you just keep it to yourself... I hate it. I hate that you just go along with whatever I want, not muttering a word of protest..." Nico looked up at Percy from his food, a scowl beginning to make its way on his face.

Percy shook his head from side to side, "it's not that that I'm thinking about," Nico gave him a look that told Percy to go on, "something is... bothering me though..."

_Why couldn't I say anything before?_

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, if you don't feel like it, how about we forget about today?" Nico sighed in a resigned way, trying not to let it show how affected he was.

Percy tilted his head to the side, "you don't like it when people just go along with you?"

"Yeah," Nico looked at him then, piercing Percy with that intense, dark gaze of his, "I hate it. Because, if we're not enjoying ourselves... what's the point?"

_Huh. What is the point?_

Nico started to eat some California rolls that were still left.

"So shoes." Percy abruptly said.

"What?" Nico looked up at Percy, a roll half-way up to his mouth.

"Lets go shoe-shopping, let's see if there are any new styles," Percy smiled slightly.

"What like runners? Jordans? Nikes and Vans?"

"Yeah."

Nico ate the roll in his hand in one bite, "okay, let's go."

Percy's smile grew wider.

_I don't know anything about him._

_And from the stoicism he possesses when creating art, I would never have thought that he could be so interesting and mercurial. Under his face is a different personality entirely._

_Even stranger, I find it harder and harder to look away from him._

* * *

 

By the time the impulsive shoe-shopping expedition ended, the sun was already setting and they decided to go see a movie.

They were watching the movie in comfortable silence when suddenly, Percy felt something heavy fall on his shoulder. He looked down to Nico, fast asleep with his mouth slightly open and softly snoring. In his hand, his drink was close to falling out of it and spilling on the floor- Percy caught it quickly and put it in the cup holder.

_Jeez... even while you're sleeping you're still careless_

A small smile found it's way on Percy's face as he moved to rest against Nico. He closed his eyes feeling his chest spread with warmth as he went to sleep beside Nico, the pictures on-screen moving.

_I've already forgotten what the movie's about_


	4. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments, here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the manga Seven Days

Wednesday

 

Nico sighed heavily as he shoved his way through the throng of people out of the train. He put the sketch pad that was in his hand, away, inside his bag and looked down at his crumpled uniform.

"Man, it sure was crowded today.." Nico said to himself as he put the pen he was holding in his mouth; a habit of his.

Suddenly, his phone buzzes and Nico takes it out of his pocket, blinking down in surprise at who was calling him. "Morning."

 _"You sound really sleepy,"_  Percy's amused voice resounded through the phone,  _"where are you right now?"_

Nico let out a loud yawn, completely forgetting to stifle it; Eloise would surely scold him. "The train station."

_"Which exit do you use?"_

Nico grew slightly suspicious of Percy, "why do you wanna know?"

 _"Come on, just tell me,"_  Percy laughed softly.

"The ticket place? No, to the south and I'm taking a shortcut right now anyway."

_"I thought so, I'm by the gift shop, see you in a bit."_

_Huh, he's here?_ Nico asked himself as he put the pen back in his mouth.

Nico walked on and found Percy a few minutes later, standing exactly where he said he was going to be.

_Whoa... he's actually here_

And so were his fangirls, swarming him, leaning in close, making him feel flustered.

_That face and those amazing reflexes... and the way he's constantly skipping out on swim practice. Not to mention a different girlfriend every week. He's willful, arrogant, and lazy._

_That's the impression he gives, anyway._

Nico smirked slightly and then one of the girls noticed him, "wait, so Percy's waiting for..."

"Morning," Nico greets her abruptly, making the girl stop talking and blush deeply.

"Nico di Angelo." The girl mumbles.

"Morning Percy," Nico looks at Percy, directing that greeting to him.

Percy's lips turn upwards slightly, "morning."

One of the girls leans in close to Percy and clings to his arm in an irritating way, "that's strange... Percy, you usually don't go to swim practice! Are you guys friends?"

"Yup," Nico smirks at her, with his pen still in his mouth, dangling like a cigarette moving slightly upwards. He tried to ignore the way she pressed against Percy.

_So many girls are after him... I wonder who's it going to be next week..._

"Oh, okay!" Another girl says, "so who's your girlfriend this week, Percy?"

"Ah, well..." Percy started to say.

"That would be me," Nico cuts in and points to himself. There's a beat of silence before the girls around him start to laugh and giggle.

"Yeah right! Well, you two would suit each other!"

Nico chuckled slightly, sliding the pen in his mouth to the right corner, "thanks."  _I wasn't joking though..._

"Percy never tells on who he's dating..." a girl explained as she rolled her eyes.

Nico looked at Percy and twisted the pen in his mouth with his tongue, a smirk falling into place. He saw Percy looking at his lips and he unconsciously licked his own, trying hard to fight off a blush.

_Ah. who am I kidding? This is kinda like a joke... it's not like anyone is going to take us seriously... I don't even think Percy takes this seriously... nothing serious about this..._

_Right?_

* * *

 

_A good morning text, a good night text, eating together, shopping together, he buys my food...  
_

Nico listed each item he could think of that Percy had done since they began dating, and counted it off on his fingers.  _And now, walking me to school._

Nico leaned back in his chair and stared out the window, not exactly looking at anywhere in particular.  _If we were a normal couple... what do people even do when they're dating? Hand-holding... embracing... kissing? I don't get it. Just how far does Percy go when he **'dates** ' people?_

In the reflection of the window, Nico saw Eloise, bending over a difficult worksheet, frowning at it. Nico had already done it, since it was Italian class and it was fairly easy for him. An idea struck Nico just then- she could tell him things about Percy, right? Wasn't Eloise Percy's ex? Surely she could help... that's what friends are for, right?

 _"What?"_ Eloise stared at Nico with narrowed eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"What I mean- Ellie, you've gone out with Percy and probably did it-" pain spread at the back of Nico's head where Eloise had smacked him hard, looking livid and ready to kill Nico.  _"Ow!"_

"This is why the people you go out with feel let down by you!" Ellie furiously said as she put her hands on her hips, "don't you feel like you're a waste of a pretty face?"

"Ah..."

Eloise sat down exasperated, her hostility eased, "why would you even ask that Nico?"

"Um," Nico looked anywhere but at Ellie, feeling a bit self-conscious and not really thinking he'd get this far, "no reason just... well, I've been hanging out with him and... we've been getting along pretty well.. I was just wondering, ya know...?" Nico looked up to Ellie's scrutinizing gaze that was fixed on him, telling him openly that she didn't believe a word he was saying. Finally, her eyes flickered over to the window behind him, staring at the sky.

"Whether it's just putting his arm around you, or holding your hand..." her voice turned soft, with a light lilt to it, "Percy won't touch you unless it's absolutely necessary." There was a strange smile on her face, almost making her seem a bit wicked, "I've even heard of a few cases where the girls tried to force themselves on him, but he's notorious for never touching them or doing anything to them though."

"Hm," Nico frowned slightly, "that's a pity."

Eloise looked at him curiously and was about to open her mouth when suddenly, the whole classroom; mostly the girls, erupted in excited glee and squealing.

_"Oh, he's here! Oh my god, he's here!"_

"Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear," Ellie smirked slightly as she cast a glance at the doorway where Percy stood, half-hidden and patiently waiting; as always for Nico. "You two really must be good friends, eh? Even if you are  _just friends,_ why would he come for you everyday after class?" Ellie looked at Nico suspiciously and Nico smirked, only making her suspicions grow.

"Well, how about a riddle? Is he a skirt-chaser or not? It's hard to say either way..." at Ellie's confused look, Nico only smiled wider as he got out of his seat to meet Percy. "He's a strange one."

* * *

 

"Are you for real? Are you even real right now?" Nico complained slightly as he leaned against the half-wall of an open air corridor they were in, that was connected to one building and to another. It was strangely deserted for this of day as the two boys were each other's company. "You plan on taking up all of my free time? Is that it?"

A smirk played on Percy's lips as he glanced at Nico, "does it bother you?"

Nico turned to look at him, a smirk of his own on his face, "didn't I say how I just hate going along with people? If it bothered me, I would've said something by now."

"Good," Percy grinned at Nico.

"Ya know, you're a lot smarter than I give you credit for." Nico raised a single eyebrow as he turned to see Percy's face, masked in confusion. "Don't play dumb, I've noticed how you've been paying for my food all of yesterday and today. This one too." Nico raised the half-eaten cookie in his hand.

"Eh, it's nothing really. It should be my treat anyway, since we're dating."

"Well it's not like anyone believes us," Nico retorted with a small snort.

 _Ouch, harsh much? ...but it's true..._ Percy thought to himself.

"Besides," Nico continued talking, "maybe it's because I've been hanging around you a lot, but there seems to be even more girls around than usual."

Percy glanced Nico's way, a bit surprised by the statement, "you don't like girls?"

"No... it's not that I don't like them," Nico yawned lightly as he watched the students below mill around, "it's more like... if there was even one person among them who could love  _everything_ about me- I think that would be enough."

Percy stared at Nico for a moment, before he opened his mouth, his voice soft, "I think there should be more people like that."

"Whoa, that's rich coming from you," Nico chuckled lightly as he teased Percy, who smirked warily, "hey, Percy... today after school... go to swim practice okay?"

Percy hesitated for a moment, contemplating what to say when Nico spoke again, "I'll wait for you okay? Just please go? Call me when you're done... I'll wait for you." Percy eyed Nico, who had a smirk playing on his lips before he confessed, "well, if I don't get impatient first... if I do I might just leave."

Percy leaned against the wall, a grin in place as he looked at Nico, "please stay. If you do, I swear I'll go to swim practice and be the very best..."

"Like no ever was?" Nico teased.

Percy rolled his eyes as his smile grew wider and nodded his head. Percy looked away from Nico then, looking out to the cloudless sky.

Nico stared at Percy's peaceful face, his chin rested in the palm of his hand. Nico noticed a mole, a small one, barely noticeable if you weren't paying attention.

 _A mole? Why does he have a mole in such a strange place? It's right above his eye... it's not dust or something, is it?_ Nico thought to himself as he continued to stare.

Without realizing what he was doing, Nico had reached out a hand and lightly brushed his fingertips against Percy's smooth skin, brushing away some strands of hair.

Percy turned to look at Nico, a single eyebrow raised in question as he felt Nico touch him softly.

"Nico...?"

"Uh-" Nico stuttered, trying to justify why he even had done that in the first place.  _What was I even thinking?_

**_RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG_ **

The school bell rang out loudly, all around them, making both Percy and Nico jump slightly.

"Crap! I have to change classrooms for sixth period... I totally forgot!" Nico panicked slightly.

"I'm sorry-"

"Why are you apologizing?" Nico chuckled nervously as panic seized him, "it's not your fault I forgot... uh- I gotta go!"

A whistle made Nico and Percy turn to look at the end of the corridor, where Nico saw Jason waving him over, something in his hand. Jason had a slight scowl on his face, "you idiot."

Nico's eyes zeroed in on the books in Jason's hands, "is that- could it be... my textbooks?" Nico smiled a bit as he ran up to Jason and nearly tackled him to the ground. "Jason, I love you!"

There was a cough behind Nico and he turned around to see a deadly serious Percy Jackson, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Nico... that's cheating, you know?"

Jason looked to Percy, then to Nico and back to Percy again, "cheating?"

Nico quickly took his hands off of Jason as his cheeks started to fill with color. "I guess you're right. Cheating's no good."

Jason gave Nico a confused look, "you don't sound very sincere... come on, let's go you idiot."

"I'm not an idiot, I'm smarter than you, stupid!"

"I'm not stupid, you fuck!" Jason exclaimed.

"Fuck off," Nico grumbled.

Percy watched them leave, bickering back and forth with a small smile touching his lips. Then he remembered the feathery touch Nico had given him before the bell rang, and his hand unconsciously rose to touch the exact same spot.

 _A mole?_ Percy blinked.

* * *

 

Nico sighed deeply as he laid his body out on the bench he was on. All around him, it seemed there were couples. Everywhere he turned, couples, couples, and even more couples... as if the universe were taunting Nico. He had given up on doodling a long time ago with nothing to draw inspiration from.

 _All showoffs... all of you are doing this on purpose aren't you?_ Nico silently grumbled and accused them in his head as he stuck his pen in his mouth,  _well, I guess I'm the idiot here... who else would hang around a place like this... alone?_

Footsteps drew Nico's attention away as they approached him, and Nico tilted his head slightly to see Percy looking down at him, standing beside him and then he bent down to be at eye-level with Nico. "Yo. Good work today."

Percy smiled at Nico, "you too, for waiting for me."

"Did you get any praise from anybody today?"

"Hm... kinda felt like they were picking on me today..."

"That's because you don't take it seriously, the same thing happens to me. Mr. Jenkins would take a look at my work and nitpick it, telling me I could do better, because I can." Nico shook his head, a smirk already plastered on his face as he got up from the bench. He stretched a bit before walking away from the bench and looked out to the sky. The sun was close to setting and the sky was tinged with this bright pink-orange color to it, as it stood suspended over the horizon. "I haven't come here in awhile... but it's still the same as usual... with annoying couples everywhere."

Nico began to make his way towards the bridge with Percy following behind him when he stopped short, a wide smile on his face, "hey! We're one too."

Percy laughed a bit, as he looked down at Nico, "yeah, we are."

They made it to the bridge that made it possible to cross to the other side of the fairly large river pond that streamed gently. The sky was a deep blue, darker than light blue yet not quite dark enough, pink streaks flashed through and at the center, orange light filtered. Nico's voice was quiet when he spoke, "don't you think... you should at least come somewhere like this... once every week?"

He looked at Percy from the corner of his eye, waiting for a reply, but Percy merely quirked his lips upward, before turning his body to lean against the railing. Not expecting an answer after that, Nico moved to copy him, as he rested his chin in his right hand, staring at the streaming water run.

"Some people do like places like this, I guess," Percy suddenly said, surprising Nico. He paused momentarily, before moving on, "but then, there are some people who don't."

Nico saw movement behind Percy's shoulder and Nico tip-toed to see what was going on. He saw a couple kissing, intertwined, their hands locked together.

_I wanna do that too..._

The thought popped so suddenly into Nico's head and out of nowhere too.

_Well, under normal circumstances... in this kind of atmosphere... we **would** kiss right?_

_'Whether it's just putting his arm around you or holding your hand... Percy won't touch you unless it's absolutely necessary...'_ Ellie's words came ringing back to Nico's mind.

Nico pushed those thoughts away as he stared at Percy. The setting sunlight highlighted Percy's eyes in an amazing way. They looked a shade darker, and Nico saw Percy had long eyelashes, his hair parted slightly revealing the small mole Nico had seen earlier.  _I knew it was mole..._

Percy seemed to take notice of Nico's unrelenting stare and looked his way, tilting his head slightly to the side, asking Nico a silent question.

_Two people in a place like this... he feels it too, right? He must feel it... I know I do..._

Percy gave him a questioning look, and Nico gave him a small smile, casting his gaze downwards.

_How many girls... have closed their eyes, like I'm about to do right now? And, what would Percy's reaction be?_

He eyes flickered up quickly when Nico felt a soft, feather-like touch brush his cheek softly, and Nico's breath caught in his throat as he saw Percy's hand, caressing his cheek.

"P-Percy?"

Percy's hand made it's way down to Nico's chin, holding it in place and Nico saw, that the extra inches Percy had on him were significant, as he saw Percy dip his head down to meet Nico.

He tilted Nico's chin up a bit, and moved in closer, but stopped for one second. There was only a centimeter of space still between their lips, Nico's breath caught in his throat as they stared at each other, looking deep into the other's eyes. Then, Nico leaned up as Percy moved down, closing their eyes in the process and met each other halfway together, closing the small gap between them.

 _Ah... this is... no, not yet. I'm not sure how I feel about this..._ Percy thought to himself.

Nico felt Percy's lips on his own, moving with his together as one. Warmth spread from them, as they continued kissing ever so softly. It felt as if they were the only ones who existed in this very moment, on this very Earth. The world spinning solely around them, as they lost themselves in each other.


	5. Thrusday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos, the comments, and just reading my story! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the manga Seven Days

Thrusday

They pulled away from each other, slowly, awkwardly. Nico looked up at Percy and grimaced slightly. Percy turned away from Nico and looked out to the darkening sky.

"Huh, I guess I fell for the trick then?"

"Hm?" Percy snapped his head back to Nico. When it looked like Nico wasn't going to answer him, he asked again, "what's wrong?"

 _Was Eloise wrong? Or did she lie?_  Nico was deep in thought.

"Nothing... let's go home," Nico suddenly said.

_Did Eloise lie about Percy never kissing anyone...?_

* * *

 

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

The alarm clock rang out in the silent room, waking Percy from a dreamless sleep.  _I really don't want to get up..._

Yesterday came back to Percy in a flash, the kiss, the reluctance to pull away from Nico, what Nico had said after. He slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, silencing it. It was starting to give him a headache.

_Its happening again- I keep taking his joke seriously... he never takes our relationship seriously... he's always saying- we're not really going out..._

Percy got out of his bed, stretched out his sleepy body and made his way into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face to wake himself up.

_But, that's how I've been though, up until last week- never once taking any of my relationships seriously... does that make me a hypocrite?_

* * *

 

He found himself waiting for Nico by the gift shop as usual, while Nico made his way through the train station to meet Percy. It had become a familiar routine, one that somewhat scared Percy.

 _Okay, how should I act? Yesterday, things were left off a bit awkward... Nico had been quiet the whole way home..._  
_What if he starts acting different with me? And he's always saying this relationship's a joke... if it is, even being friends with Nico-_

"Yo. Morning." Nico came up behind Percy, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Uh- good morning," Percy spoke hesitantly.

Nico frowned slightly for a second, and stared at Percy, "what's with your  _face_?"

Percy blinked, surprised by Nico's statement, "huh? Uh- what's wrong with it?"

"Yesterday, you were acting normal when you called me, why are you so quiet now? I don't get you," Nico complained as he started to walk, Percy following in step. "Oh, yeah and you better not try anything funny today, like a morning kiss or something. Yesterday's was an accident and it was your fault."

Percy looked at Nico, a bit taken aback by the bluntness, and then shook his head and let out a laugh, "it wasn't an accident, it was a trap!"

"Don't make it sound like it was my fault," Nico grumbled. And just like that, all of the nerves and tensed up feelings Percy had, vanished. Along with the awkward atmosphere he had created that morning. He looked at Nico, and his heart gave a small flutter.

_What is it about you... that makes m feel this way?_

* * *

 

It was lunchtime, and like the lunches they had before, Percy took Nico to another secluded area of the school. This time, it was the indoor pool that was used for the swim team and the occasional gym activity. The sun was up high in the sky and sunlight filtered in through the big, tall windows that surrounded the peaceful area, giving the space a sense of openness. It was a warm spring day, as dust floated in the air and light reflected off of the water.

Nico yawned once, after finishing his meal," damn... I'm sleepy."

Percy glanced his way, amusement evident in his eyes, "why don't you take a nap? There's still time before fifth period starts."

Nico leaned back on his hands and looked down at the water, thinking, "Hm, I don't know... hey, I also fell asleep that time during the movie."

"I didn't mind," Percy told Nico with a small smile.

"Yeah?" Nico stood quiet for minute, deep in thought before a smirk appeared on his lips as he glanced Percy's way, "Okay, lend me your lap then, I'm gonna use it as a pillow."

"W-what?" Percy stuttered out as Nico moved to lay his head on Percy's lap.

Percy looked on in panic as Nico laid down softly, resting his head on Percy's thigh.

"Wow, it's all muscle..." Nico mumbled as he laid close to Percy's thigh, making him think a few things that he really should not have been thinking, but Nico didn't seem to notice Percy's internal dilemma.

"I'm not a girl, ya know..." Percy struggled to form the sentence let alone speak it as his cheeks filled with color while Nico remained on his lap.

"Heh, I guess that's true. I can't expect you to have nice, soft thighs," Nico spoke softly, "this is alright though."

Percy looked down and saw Nico with his eyes closed.  _Alright for you... but for me... it's a bit..._

Suddenly, Nico's eyes flew open as he looked up at Percy, "hey, there's this girl in my class that you've dated before... her name's Eloise Miller... do you remember her?"

"Hm," Percy leaned back on his hands and a memory came to mind. A girl with black hair, although lighter than Nico's, long and straight, light brown eyes and pale skin. "Yeah, I do."

Nico smiled a bit, "she's got a strong personality, right? And sometimes people get the wrong idea and think she's stuck up, she's really not though. She's great to have as a friend, right? Like when she gets comfortable with you, she's so not like how she is in school, she's mad cool, you've seen that side of her right?" Just as suddenly as Nico laid down on Percy's lap, he got off and looked at him, his eyes shining as he talked about Eloise, whom Percy had never seen that side that Nico talked about and thought she  _was_  a bit stuck up. "She can be pretty evil sometimes too, but that's only if you get on her bad side. Do you still see her?"

Percy shook his head and grimaced a bit, his voice a bit strained. "No. I don't stay in contact with anyone I've ever dated."

"But... don't some of them try to call you or text you or something? They do right?" Nico felt strangely panicked at the thought of losing contact with Percy and desperate to avoid that from happening.

"I don't know, I don't answer calls from unknown numbers." Percy looked away from Nico as he said that.

Nico stopped for a second and then spoke in a soft voice, "you... you delete their numbers?" Percy didn't answer and didn't look at Nico, his voice rose suddenly, "you just delete them for your life? No more contact?  _Ever?_  Isn't that kinda  _harsh_?"

"Well, would you be okay of the person you're dating got calls from unknown numbers?"

When Percy put it that way... Nico couldn't find anything else to argue about. "Um... I guess that is kinda..." Nico looked away, wishing he could be mesmerized by the pool water glittering in the sun than by Percy's beautiful sea-green eyes. Then a thought occurred to him and he didn't know what he was saying until it was already said. "So that means you'll delete my number too, right? Next week, you'll delete me from your life?"

Percy shifted uncomfortably, "uh well-"

_Its not up to me_

Nico waited anxiously for Percy to say something. Anything at all. Fear struck Nico as he thought about losing contact with Percy, which seemed ridiculous to Nico because he had only met Percy just four days ago, including today. Four days wasn't enough for Nico to actually get to know Percy as a person and much less as a lover. It seemed a bit weird to have such strong feelings of attachment to Percy so suddenly. "Well... it's alright because it's not like we're like that right? It's not like we're actually dating? So it's okay-"

And because Nico was too absorbed in his emotions and thoughts, he never noticed the dark and pained look that flashed across Percy's face momentarily. It was silent between them and it felt suffocating and heavy. Until Percy's phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

Percy looked at Nico, sadness in his eyes evident, "I guess so." Percy smiled sadly at Nico.

Nico saw the look on his face and grimaced slightly, pain shooting through his chest at seeing Percy look so dejected.

Percy's phone kept going off in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller ID, he sighed once, "sorry, I gotta take this." He got up and answered the call, "hello-"

 _"You know what?! Triton is such a jerk!"_  A shriek was heard from the other end of the phone, loud enough for Nico to hear and for Percy to move the phone away from his ear, pulling a face.  _"I ended up calling and he was still mad! What do you think about that?"_

Percy brought the phone back to his ear and sighed heavily before he started to walk away from Nico, "Well... did you actually try apologizing?"

_"Are you joking? Why should I apologize to him?! Are you on his side too?!"_

"I'm not on sides it's just... Annabeth you cheated on him!"

Once Nico heard her name, he sat up straight, his eyes widening as realization hit him. Percy's words came to the front of his mind.  _'Annabeth... a girl I used to go out with... she dumped me...'_

_"And that's not my fault!"_

"Sorry, Annabeth I-"

The phone was taken out of his hand and Percy whirled around to find it in Nico's hand where he ended the call.

"Nico?"

Percy looked down to see Nico's fist clenched, and his right hand that gripped Percy's phone was shaking slightly. Nico's eyes turned dark and stormy, rage overtaking him. Nico brought the phone close to his face and read the name that was displayed.  _"Annabeth."_  Nico let the name roll off his tongue, it left a bitter taste just saying the name out loud. He made a face, as if not liking the sound of her name on his mouth.

Nico harshly handed the phone back to Percy who only stared in shock.

"So you," Nico spoke; and Percy could tell he strained to keep his anger in check. "You can delete the numbers of girls you dated and whom have liked you as if it were  _nothing!_  Yet you still have the number of the girl you like? That's not fair is it?!"

"Why are you so angry?" Those weren't the words Percy meant to say but they came out of his mouth anyway, and Nico turned to him, looking livid.

 _"Why?"_  Nico's cheeks reddened, "because I'm the  _one_  you're dating! Why  _shouldn't_  I be mad?!"

Percy was taken aback by Nico's sudden outburst and before he could utter a word, Nico turned to leave. He stomped out of the area and Percy heaved a heavy sigh, before sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. His phone buzzed again and Percy picked it up, not saying anything.

There was no voice on the other end, and Percy distinctly heard Annabeth sniffling silently.

"Are you crying?" Percy's voice was soft. "Why don't you just forgive him already? He's only ever cheated on you once and that was a year ago... you've already had your revenge."

Annabth choked back a sob,  _"it doesn't have anything to do with how many times. Once, ten times, a million, it's all the same."_

"Yeah... I guess it is hard... to forgive..." Percy tilted his head up and watched the ceiling. "Because you loved my brother so much... more than anyone, I've always envied him... to be someone so important to you."

A moment of silence, before Annabeth started to laugh a little and her tears mixed with a small chuckle,  _"Percy, you must be some kind of masochist."_

"I'm not."

Annabeth sniffled a few times,  _"hey... Percy... I love you- Percy..."_

"Yeah." Percy smiled softly as he bowed his head down, his gaze fixed on his lap. "I love you too."

* * *

 

_"Man, practice was tough today."_

_"Yeah, I know. I can't wait to go home."_

_"I'm so going to sleep when I get home, fuck homework."_

_"Dude, you're gonna fail your classes."_

_"Just for tonight."_

Nico heard a bunch of guys talking amongst themselves as they passed by him. Many of them were talking in an animated way, while others looked about ready to drop. Many of them called out to Nico, some to compliment him for the work he submitted for Art Week, and entered it to showcase his work. Others to flirt with him.

"Hey, Neeks," one particular boy came up to him. His name was Danny, and he was on the swim team as well.

"Hello Danny," Nico humored him.

"So, I hear that you are single once again..."

Nico saw Percy start to make his way over to him and Danny. A slight frown on his face was evident.

"Is that right?" Nico said in a bored tone.

"Hi." Percy made himself known to Danny.

"Oh, hey Perce," Danny smiled, and then turned back to Nico. "Wanna go out sometime?" Danny smiled a sexy smile or at least he tried, but he was trying way too hard.

 _Are you joking?_ Percy thought to himself, getting irritated the more Danny was around.

Nico grimaced slightly, "see Danny, thing is... I am just  _too_  focused on my art right now. Its not me, it's you...  _you_  will distract me from my art. And I can't have that or else Mr. Jenkins will have my ass. Sorry." Nico scratched the back of his head.

"Oh. I see. Well, I had to ask either way. Bye Neeks." Danny left and Nico glared daggers at the back of his head for calling him  _'Neeks'_  twice.

 _Thank god he walked away and Nico rejected him, I was seriously about to..._ Percy stopped his train of thought and exhaled slowly before turning to look at Nico, some of the awkwardness from before came back.  _"Neeks?"_

Nico rolled his eyes, "Jason and Eloise, mostly Jason though, started to call me that and... I guess it kinda stuck with me... how was practice?"

"It was good, I did better this time. I'd say I'm kinda the best." Percy smiled in a cocky way.

"Idiot, what are you getting so cocky about? You're supposed to  _show_   _up_  to practice? That's how it's done." Nico scolded lightly as Percy gave him a sheepish smile.

They walked together out of school, walking down a deserted stairwell and out through the commons which barely had any students since the sun was close to setting and school had been let out hours ago.

"I'm sorry about lunch," Nico said, looking straight ahead, "I don't know what came over me... did I really need to throw a tantrum? I overreacted, now that I think about it." Nico tilted his head to the side, "what was I even mad about?"

Percy let out a snort, "I don't even know." Percy looked over at Nico and smirked. "I don't think you need to apologize. Come here." Percy motioned for Nico to get closer with his hand. Once Nico was close enough, Percy leaned in and cupped a hand to his ear, then whispered, "I'm the type that likes to be tied down."

Nico's cheeks started to fill with color a bit, but before he could respond, they heard a girl say,  _"what are you whispering about? I wanna know!"_  They turned to look at two girls who were sitting on a bench, waving at them and blushing.

There was a moment of silence when Nico looked to Percy, then turned to the girls and with a serious look on his face, he pointed at Percy and said, "this guy here, he's a masochist."

 _"No way!"_  The girls squealed together.

Percy stared at Nico wide-eyed.  _What?!_

And then, some of the people on the swim team decided to join in on the fun. Percy, and Nico, and the some of the team members walked home together, all the while Nico teased Percy endlessly. They weren't alone together anymore, but for Percy it was okay. He got to see Nico in a new light. Smiling, joking around even if it was at Percy's expense and being happy, and for Percy, that was more than enough.

* * *

 

Annabeth stared at her phone for a while before putting it down on the table. She rested her head in the palm of her hand and sighed deeply.

"What was the attitude for?" She muttered, frowning to herself, ignoring the various stares from the people around the restaurant. Percy's words echoed through her mind once again.

_'I love you too, but Annabeth... I'm not going to be answering your calls anymore. Just like you always put my brother first, I also...'_

Footsteps got closer and closer to her table and she glanced to the right, with red eyes, swollen from crying. She thought she was out of tears but it seemed as though she was still able to produce more. "Triton..."

_'...have someone more important to me than you are.'_

Percy's voice had been strong. And Annabeth could've sworn that if he had said this in person, she would've seen a fire blazing in his eyes.

_'Someone I love, from the depths of my heart.'_


	6. Friday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, thank you for even reading the story! Here's a new chapter to this story, I hope you guys like it. Happy reading!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the manga Seven Days

Friday Part 1

Nico let a loud yawn as he made his way through the people walking about, going from one place to another.

"Nico!"

He turned around to the sound of his name being called and found a few girls waving him over. He also saw Percy standing amongst them, looking in Nico's direction. His eyes hypnotized Nico for a moment, before he made his way towards Percy... and he groupies.

_Everyday... we're surrounded by girls._

"Good morning, Nico," a girl with light brown hair, almost passing for a dirty blonde, greeted him smiling warmly.

"Good morning," Percy told him next, smiling his own grin at Nico.

"Good morning," Nico's breath caught in his throat at seeing Percy smile at.

_Since when did this start happening?_

Although, something felt a bit off today. Something about Percy. His eyes looked a bit... dull and that didn't sit right with Nico.

_That's right... yesterday, he was acting a bit different. After school, he was... I don't know, it looked like he was hiding something..._

"Lately, Percy can always be found here." A girl said as clung to Percy like a lifeline, and Percy shot Nico a look, but it was missed as Nico was stuck in his musings to notice it.

_I wanna know what's bothering him... the only thing that comes to mind is..._

...

 _An-na-beth_  Nico wrote down on his notebook.  _Only her... it has to be her_

He wrote her name over and over and over again. All over his notebook until the bell rang, breaking him from his trance. He looked to see his notebook full of pointless scribbles and lines, and a whole bunch  _'Annabeths'_  written all over.

Nico let out a puff of air as he slammed his notebook shut,  _what am I going to do?_

"This is a betrayal," Nico whined as he put his head down on the desk.

"Yo, di Angelo!" Nico lifted his head off the desk as he saw Jason walk towards him.

"Me?"

"No, the guy behind you, of course you, who else would I call?" Jason said sarcastically, ignoring Nico's sour mood.

"Always saying  _"di Angelo, di Angelo"_  people will get confused, ya know? Or someone might confuse me for  _Annab-_  oh forget it," Nico grumbled sourly, his thoughts consumed by  _Annabeth_  and how Percy had confused his last name to her first name.

"What? I have... absolutely no idea what you're even talking about," Jason stated with a puzzled look on his face, then a smile made it's way on his lips. "Seeing as how you're feeling down, I've got something that could cheer you up!"

"I doubt that."

"I don't, are you free next weekend?"

"Huh? Maybe, I guess, what do you wanna do? You wanna go somewhere?"

"No, but I do have something for you to do..." Jason took out two slips of paper from his pocket, "see, I helped my sister move into her new apartment and she gave me these..." Jason handed them to Nico, who looked them over. "And now, I'm giving them to you."

Nico read the slip of paper in his hand, "no way, a special movie's premiers pass, for two?"

"Yup, it's valid for a certain time, but you can ask whoever you want to go with you."

Nico looked at Jason, his eyes wide with excitement, "no way dude, seriously? For me?"

"Mhm, and it's free," Jason nodded his head.

"Thanks Jason!" Nico exclaimed as he put the tickets away in a safe place so as not to lose them.

Jason regarded Nico as the brown-eyed boy drummed his fingers on his desk, "hey, do you have a... girlfriend by any chance? Or boyfriend?"

Nico snapped his head to Jason so fast, he thought he had given himself whiplash, "w-what? Why do you ask?"

Jason contemplated if he should go on, and then he shook his head slightly, "it's just that, I had a feeling that... you already had someone on your mind that you wanted to invite..."

Nico remained silent and fearful that Jason had already figured out who Nico was thinking of, that he had the answer written all over his face. " _Aha_ , so I was right?" Jason said as he snapped his fingers.

And Nico had no idea what to say, so he remained speechless.

* * *

 

Gym period for Percy was being held outside on the baseball field. Today, the coach had decided the class would play baseball and so teams were picked out. Nico made his way to sit on the bleachers on the side, with only a fence that reached up to Nico's waist as the only thing separating the field from the bleachers. He saw Percy laughing, joking and just talking with the other people around him, like how he usually acted around Nico. And that made Nico feel a bit unspecial, ordinary.

Then Percy looked his way, and caught Nico staring at him. And for some strange reason, Nico felt a blush start to form on his face as Percy jogged his way over to Nico.

"Is it okay for you to be here?" Nico asked once Percy got to him.

"Yeah, coach's just taking attendance and then we're gonna form teams." Percy peered over to Nico's sketch pad. "Are you thinking of sketching me?" He stuck out his tongue and wiggled his eyebrows at Nico as he teased. Nico rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Come to think of it," Percy started, "I've never seen a sketch of yours, well a more recent one."

"You haven't? I guess I'll need to show you one day. No, Mr. Jenkins has given out a project for his students to draw a part of the school, and since I'm in his more advanced class, he told us to sketch the students as well in the part we've selected." Nico huffed slightly, "he told us that we can use his class period to go out in the school and draw."

Soon they were interrupted by squealing and loud laughter, and Nico and Percy turned to look at a few girls on the other bleachers, looking at Percy. They were giggling and squealing in an irritating way, pointing at Percy, their own sketch pads in hand. Nico recognized them as some of the girls in Mr. Jenkins' normal art classes.

"Well, looks they're gonna draw you for this assignment," Nico said, rolling his eyes.

Percy smirked, shrugging his shoulders, "most likely."

_The least you could do is deny it._

Nico looked away, but then remembered he needed to ask Percy something. "Hey, I got these movie premier tickets, do you wanna go?"

"A movie premier? You wanna go... together?"

"Yeah, I got passes," Nico said as he leaned against the fence and looked around for the tickets.

"When is it?"

"Um, next weekend... I think," Nico dug them out of his book bag and checked the date, "yup, next weekend, wanna go?" Nico said, looking up at Percy through his bangs and smiling a small smile.

Percy didn't return the smile though, instead, his lips were pursed in a thin line, his eyebrows furrowed, his expression serious. And when he remained silent, Nico's smile disappeared, and he tilted his head to the side, perplexed.

"Next weekend...?" Percy asked in a whisper, Nico had to strain to hear but when he did, realization dawned on him.

_Oh yeah- next weekend we won't... be together anymore..._

"O-oh, but you can..." Nico fumbled with his words, trying and failing to make the situation better. He was cut off by one of Percy's classmates calling out to him.

"Yo! Jackson, we're about to start! Get over here!"

"I'm coming!" Percy shouted back before looking over at Nico once more, "we'll talk about this later, okay?" He jogged away, leaving Nico alone.

"What was that about?" Someone asked in an amused tone, and Nico turned around to find Eloise looking him over. "That didn't look like a normal conversation between two  _friends_... you guys were standing too close to each other." She walked towards Nico who took a step back only to find he was already pressed against the fence. "So, do you wanna tell me what  _that_  was? Or would you rather become the enemy for every female at this school?"

"E-Eloise!" Nico said as he saw her advancing on him, "um, what are you doing here?"

"We're in the same class for art, I was going to go draw the school's garden but this girl here wanted to draw the boys. So wanna tell me what that was about?" Eloise gave Nico a wicked smirk.

"Oh, come on, me and Percy were just talking about ya know, school stuff... why else would we be talking?" Nico shrugged his shoulders, trying to seem nonchalant.

Eloise narrowed her eyes at Nico, but then shrugged, "hm, I guess you're right. Besides, even if you two were to go out, no one in the whole school would believe you two..." as she said that, there was a spark in her eyes, as if she somehow had an idea about Nico and Percy's relationship.

"Y-yeah... no one would ever believe us..." Nico mumbled looking away.

The whistle blew and Nico turned to see Percy being the first to bat. The pitcher threw the ball, and Percy focused on it, until he swung the bat with great force and the ball went sailing through the air and across the field. As the players of the other teams scrambled to get the ball, Percy made a mad dash for first base, then second, and then third. He was closing in on fourth base when the players finally caught up to the ball and one of them threw it at another. But it was already too late, Percy had made it to fourth base, winning his team their first homerun. His teammates cheered as he went back to sit down, and Nico felt his chest swell a bit with pride. As Percy made his way back to the stands, he shot Nico a look, it was a bit unreadable but Nico sensed worry.

The other girl that had come with Eloise brought a hand to her heart as her cheeks filled with color, she let out a dreamy sigh, "oh, I just want to eat him all up! Isn't he just-  _delicious_?" She obviously hadn't noticed Percy's expression as she fanned herself.

"Ew, don't say stuff like that. That's kinda gross." Eloise said as she sat down and started to sketch on her sketch pad.

"Oh whatever," the girl waved her off, "I plan on trying super hard next time. I think he'll pick me ya know."

Nico looked back at Percy and saw the two teams changing positions, Percy covered third base and was waiting on the pitcher to throw the ball to the batter. Percy was so focused on the game, meanwhile Nico's thoughts were a mess. Nico clutched the tickets in his hands as he thought that come next week, they wouldn't be useful anymore.

* * *

 

"What?"

Percy sounded confused as he looked at the tickets in his hand that Nico had given him, but Nico kept on walking not looking back at Percy.

"They're for you," Nico said, keeping his voice steady, a mask over his face, "so you can go with the person you're dating next week."

_"What?"_

Percy stopped walking and stood where he was, but Nico kept going down the stairs that led to the residential area where he would catch the train. Nico chuckled without mirth, "unless of course, you plan on going with Annabeth?"

Silence met the question and Nico turned around to see Percy still several feet above him, frozen in his place, tickets in his hand, a sad and faraway look on his face. In the dying sun, Percy looked so handsome and Nico's heart gave a little thump. There was a glint in Percy's eyes as he looked at Nico.

"You- you still like her, don't you? No matter what, you won't give up, right?" Nico tried to smile as he heard the bitterness seep into his voice a bit, but he only managed to grimace slightly.

Once he heard that, Percy worked his jaw and clenched his fist, his eyes sparkled maddeningly as the tickets in his hand crumpled, "why? Why do you have to say those kinds of things?" Percy lowered his gaze a bit but his eyes were still intense. "Yesterday, when you got mad at me, saying  _you_  were the one I was dating... it made me so happy. You had in some form called me  _yours_." A small smile flashed across Percy's face, but then it disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

 _It's funny... when you put it that way..._  Nico thought to himself,  _I sound a bit petty. I had become so jealous so quickly, but why is it that I feel like running up to you and hugging you and never letting you go?_

"Why is it so difficult?" Percy lowered his eyes to the floor, "liking someone is just too... fucking hard."

Nico had closed the distance between them and was now one step below Percy. Once he heard what he said, Nico laughed a little, he had never thought he would see a confused and oddly vulnerable side of Percy. "Because you don't know how to judge people... you have no judgement, " Nico raised his hand and tapped Percy on the chest softly, "if the girls at school found out about Annabeth, they'd be devastated you know?"

At this, Percy's expression became even more confused and a bit exasperated as he looked at Nico. After a long beat of silence he spoke, "Nico... do people ever tell you that you're really  _dense_?"

Nico took one step back and looked at Percy, "okay, that's creepy, how did you know?"

Percy only sighed as he made a move to walk ahead of Nico, "looking at your face, especially when you draw, people would think that you're a very steadfast and beautiful person. In truth, however, you're careless and clumsy, hasty almost. Blurting out whatever comes to mind and doing things rashly without thinking."

_He's perceptive... but he's not wrong. I've already been told the same thing countless times, be countless people._

"Furthermore, you're very straightforward, and you tend to move your mouth faster than your brain can think."

_But then again... I can't help it, right?_

"... And because you're always doing things without thinking, you're also very forgetful."

_But that's the way that I am..._

Nico's mind went back to his previous boyfriend, he words he said as his breakup line came floating back...  _'Nico, your personality...'_

"Nico, your personality..."

_'Makes me... very disappointed...'_

Nico looked at Percy's back until he turned to face Nico, a completely serious expression on his face as he looked straight into Nico's eyes.

"I think it's... very likeable..."


	7. Friday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and the comments, here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the manga Seven Days

Friday Part 2

_'I think your personality... is very likeable...'_

Nico's eyes widen as Percy's words sunk in, and then very slowly, he smiled. A genuine, wide smile at Percy. And Percy's heart started to slowly beat a little faster at seeing that smile.

"Thank you." Nico said quietly.

 _You say 'thank you'... but who are you thanking? What are you thinking right now? I wanna know what's going on through your mind every time we're together... but you never let me in..._  Percy thought to himself as he studied Nico.

"I'm glad... that you said that," Nico's wide smile, slowly turned into a small grin.

Percy arched an eyebrow and regarded Nico, "is that so..."

"Every time someone I had dated realized how I really was, I'd know then, that it was over. They would always walk away with a disappointed look on their faces or complain about how I hadn't lived up to their expectations. Expectations others had of me, without bothering to get to know me. My friends, well, Eloise mostly, is always saying, that I'm a waste of a pretty face I am..." Nico rubbed the back of his neck as a blush formed on his cheeks. "This the first time I've been told... that I'm okay just the way I am. So, thank you."

There was a moment of silence before Percy sighed in an exasperated way before saying, "you're just as slow as ever."

Before Nico could say anything, a new voice cut him off. "N-Nico di Angelo?"

Nico looked around Percy to see a boy, with blonde hair that was a bit curly, blue eyes that seemed to rival the sky, tan skin and a lean build, at the top of the stairs.

He seemed out of breath and when he noticed that he had caught Nico's attention, he rubbed the back of his neck as color filled his cheeks.

"Uh, hi, I'm Will Solace... can I... talk to you for a moment? Please?"

"Um, what?" Nico said, taken aback and he looked towards Percy for any help, but Percy wasn't looking at Nico. Percy was studying Will acutely, and Nico fumbled with his word as he spoke, wondering why Percy had such an expression on his face. "Um, right now? Uh- Percy, why don't you... go on ahead without me... I'll catch up..."

"I'll wait here for you." Percy said stubbornly, a dark and strange look overtook his eyes.

"O-okay then, I'll be back in a few..." Nico said as he passed by Percy and let the boy, Will lead him away. But Nico couldn't help but look back a Percy, his eyes unreadable.

...

_What was that about?_

The boy before him was speaking nervously, rubbing his hands together as he rambled about, trying to make a point. He was obviously trying to ask Nico out by the way he was talking. But all Nico could think about was the look in Percy's eyes.

_I just can't get his expression off my mind... I should hurry back, I'm wondering what he's thinking about...?_

"So uh- I uh- was wondering if-if ya know, you'd like to- unless of course you are already... wait- I'm rambling..." a blush spread across his cheeks as he inhaled deeply before starting over again.

_God what am I doing, thinking of Percy at a time like this. This guy's gathered up as much courage as he could muster and here I am, daydreaming._

Nico gave Will a small smile, hoping to calm the guy down. "Listen, Will..." Nico started, but then thought better of what he was going to say. "What is it about me, that you even like?"

"Uh- wow, I didn't think you'd ask me that..." if it was possible, Will's cheeks got even redder, and he fumbled a bit with his words. "Well, uh see, when I watch you sometimes... whoa, don't I sound like a creeper?" He gave a small laugh, "but what I mean is, I'm in art class, just different periods but you know how Mr. Jenkins lets us come in for different periods to work on our projects as long as our teachers say it's okay?" Nico nodded his head, "well, sometimes, I come in, and I see you there... sitting by yourself... so engrossed in your art, you're so focused and I find myself thinking... that you look beautiful... it's intense how your so immersed into your work... and I really like that. Plus, you're short and adorable, and yet you give off an air of perfection... I think, you'd be an ideal person for me to go out with..."

_Air of perfection, huh?_

"Thank you, Will, for uh, saying such nice things about me," Nico smiled up at him, but it was a fake smile. "But, if we do go out, I would definitely disappoint you. I'm sorry."

"W-what? But how can you disappoint me when you're so-"

"Perfect?" Nico cut Will off, and Will nodded his head, a bit dumbfounded at the turn of things. "That's the thing... I'm not perfect, and I'm sorry."

_Right now... I'm already seeing someone... and that person says that I'm fine, just the way I am..._

Nico walked his way back to where Percy was waiting for him, and suddenly he felt a bit nervous by how things were left off. His heart gave a small flutter and something akin to hope seeped in. Nico approached Percy and crossed his arms across his chest, he looked at Percy for a minute, while Percy had his eyes downcast. "Where's your house?"

"What?" Percy asked, finally looking up at Nico, surprised by his question.

"You are always sending me home, I think it's about time I send you home," Nico smirked at Percy, seeing the confusion on his face.

"But... I do that because I want to," Percy said as he arched a single eyebrow.

Nico's smirk grew, "and now, I'm doing it because I want to."

Percy looked at Nico for a second, before smiling a wide smile, his eyes glittering with what looked like happiness, "okay then, let's go!" He pushed off the wall he had been leaning on and started to walk down the stairs and around the corner. Then he rounded another, away from the stairs that led to the train station Nico usually took.

"Wait," Nico said, stopping Percy in tracks as he looked back at Nico, "the staircase is that way."

"I know, but my house is this way, up two valleys."

Nico chased after Percy, a perplexed expression on his face.

_Two valleys...?_

* * *

 

Nico looked on, in shock, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he continued to stare at the house Percy called  _'home'._

It was extremely huge, surrounded by white pillars and brick walls, and rows of towering bushes, complete with a silver gate that had a trident on the center. The driveway was all brick and when Percy reached the gate, he pressed a button to talk on the intercom where a butler answered.  _A butler!_ This looked like a scene from a movie, how was Percy this rich?

"P-Percy," Nico said, still gaping at his surroundings, he grabbed onto Percy's shoulder as they stepped inside and past the gate.

"What? Do you want to go back?" Percy asked as he turned to look at Nico, and there was a dramatically sad expression on his face. Percy had actually given Nico the puppy dog eyes that made him look like a cute and helpless seal, and Nico found his will slowly crumble. "After we finally came this far... are you going to just... leave me?"

 _Oh dear god,_ Nico thought to himself,  _h-his expression of a lost puppy... it's too much! I can't resist!_

Nico coughed slightly as his cheeks reddened, he tried to gather his bearings as he followed Percy to the door. "Wow... I won't leave but... some guys really  _do_ have it all, don't they?"

"All?" Percy turned back to look at him as he got his keys out, "those kinds of people don't really exist now, do they?"

"Yes, Percy, they really do exist... you are currently one of them..." Nico said drily. Percy looked at Nico and suddenly Nico felt uncomfortable having blurted that out. What if Percy had taken offense to it? Nico really did blurt things out without thinking... Percy's gaze on Nico was unrelenting and a bit unnerving, "w-what?" Nico looked anywhere but at Percy, who was still staring at Nico.

Suddenly, the door opened and both Percy and Nico turned to look at the butler who greeted Percy, "welcome back, sir."

"I'm home," Percy said loudly as he and Nico entered through the main entrance that was wide and open, and had a large staircase leading up to the bedrooms.

_Whoa, this looks like something from a soap opera..._

And then, there were light, footsteps that clicked clacked down the staircase and a feminine voice rang out loudly, "welcome home!"

Nico completely missed Percy mutter  _'shit'_ lightly under his breath as Nico saw a girl with blonde, curly locks that bounced around and a pair of intelligent, storm gray eyes that belonged to a girl with a slim figure and soft, cream skin. Her features gave the impression of fascination upon seeing Nico, and then, she spoke in a trilling voice with a light lilt to it and a spark of excitement.

"Such a pretty face!"

_... what?_

She leaned in close to him, close enough that Nico could smell her soft perfume, "oh, I just  _love_ faces like his!"

"Um... what?" Nico looked at her, confused.  _Is she Percy's sister...?_ Nico thought to himself, denying the feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach, he had a feeling that he already knew who  _she_ was before Percy could even introduce her.

"Annabeth, please stop bothering Nico." Percy grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from Nico and back towards himself.

_Annabeth..._

"Oh, Percy it's fine! He isn't bothered." She complained as she pouted her lips, she turned towards Nico and smiled at him. "So, you're called  _Nico_."

_Somehow... somehow I really..._

Annabeth leaned in close to Nico again, and she lifted her hand, delicately, as she studied Nico with her intelligent and piercing eyes. She moved to brush his cheek, and Nico barely resisted the urge to flinch back. "What beautiful skin."

_Hate her._

There was a loud slap of flesh hitting flesh as Annabeth's hand was roughly moved away from Nico. Nico turned his eyes to see that Percy had moved her hand away, a dark look in his eyes. Percy looked angry as he leaned in close to Annabeth's ear, " _don't_ screw around, I'll get mad."

"Huh?" Annabeth looked at Percy and then to Nico, her eyes widened slightly as she seemed to fit the puzzle pieces in her head.

Nico barely noticed, lost in his thoughts as doubt started to plague his mind.  _He won't let her touch me, all because he's still into her?_

"I see, 'the two years younger than me art student who would be considered more beautiful instead of cute' right?" Annabeth looked at Nico straight in the eyes as she said this and then looked at Percy, "considered more beautiful than me-" Her mouth was covered by Percy who glared at her yet seemed a bit panicked at what she was about to say. Nico said nothing as he looked at Percy's hand, touching Annabeth's lips. Something inside Nico broke then.

"What..." his voice was low, but it slowly grew in volume, "what the  _hell_ is this?!"

Both Annabeth and Percy looked at Nico, taken aback by his sudden outburst, and before either could react, Nico growled  _'fuck this'_  turned around and ran out the door.

"Nico!"

"Oh no, he left?"

"No-" Percy breathed in before pushing Annabeth to the side and took off running after Nico. Annabeth let out a small shriek, as she hadn't expected to be shoved aside so roughly.

Annabeth blinked as she saw Percy's retreating back, going after Nico and she was left alone. That is until she heard a smooth, velvety voice call out to her, "how annoying. What did you do to him  _this_ time?"

"Triton," she turned to see Triton leaning against the railing of the staircase, she quickly made her way to him and he lifted his hand to touch her cheek softly. Annabeth leaned into his touch, "Percy left. But it's okay, because I still have you."

* * *

 

His breath came in short gasps as he kept running across the commons and out onto the street passing the iron silver gate. Their footsteps pounding against the concrete.

_Dammit! Why the hell is he so fast?_

"Wait!" Percy shouted at Nico, his desperation seeping into his voice.

That only seemed to make Nico run faster as he tried to get away from Percy. He was still running as he shouted, "don't come after me! Idiot!" at Percy. And then Nico said to himself, "what the hell am I doing?"

Finally, his legs gave out on him and Nico couldn't run anymore. He slumped against a railing attached to a small staircase and put his hands on his knees as he breathed in and out hard, panting and sweating. His face a bit red from the exertion. He heard Percy come closer to him and saw that Percy was breathing hard as well.

"Didn't I tell you... to not come after me?" Nico said in between pants. His chest constricted, and he told himself that it was solely because of the running he had done.

Percy looked at Nico in an concerning way that annoyed Nico to no end. "What's wrong Nico-?"

 _"Shut up! Just stop talking!"_ Nico turned away from Percy as he clenched his fists, a hurt look flashed across Percy's face which the brown eyed boy missed, "go back."

Percy didn't budge and just stood where he was, "just, tell me what's bothering you? What are you so angry at?" Percy asked in a quiet voice.

_What's bothering me?_

Silence hung over them, so thick and heavy it seemed to be suffocating them. No one said a word, and the silence seemed deafening. Nico's chest continued to constrict, and for some reason, Nico found it hard to even breathe.

_What is..._

Nico turned his gaze towards Percy and saw such a worried expression on his visage, worried  _about him._ The light of the afternoon sun reflected off of Percy, and Nico saw just the slightest bit of red touching his cheeks. Percy's cheeks, his hair... his  _lips._

_My friend had said that seven days were long enough for a dream...  
_

Nico looked away from Percy as realization hit him like a train. It suffocated Nico, who was barely able to think straight as his emotions jumbled up.

_But to me... this week has been..._

Nico took a step back, completely forgetting the stairs as he fell back in slow-motion. Percy reached out for him as Nico looked his way, he heard Percy shout, "Nico wait!"

He was suddenly jerked towards a muscular and hard chest, his wrist clasped in a strong hand, and overwhelmed by the scent of Percy... it enveloped him whole and he strangely smelt like the ocean.

_For me... seven days... were long enough for me to fall in love..._

Nico and Percy both landed on the stairs, tangled in a mess of limbs, once again breathing hard with Nico laying on top of Percy. Adrenaline coursed through their bodies.

"Oh my god, that was close," Percy said as he looked over Nico, checking to see if he was hurt, Nico felt his voice vibrate through his chest as Nico was pressed close to his chest. Percy's hand was still around Nico's wrist and before he even knew it was happening, Nico's face grew red. And the brown eyed boy wasn't sure if it was because of the slight fall he almost had or because of how close Percy was to him, but Nico felt his pulse quicken. Percy seemed to have taken notice of how tense Nico was, and he lowered his gaze to meet Nico's. "A-are you okay?"

_No, I'm not okay._

Instead, Nico looked down and ignored Percy's question, asking one himself, "what day is it... today?"

"What?"

But Nico didn't repeat himself, because he already knew...

_It was Friday... just two more days..._


	8. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! Happy reading! Thanks for the lovely comments and kudos!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the manga Seven Days

Saturday

_Saturday._

Percy stared at his phone screen with a blank expression, before going through his contacts and pausing on Nico's name. Swim practice had just ended, and Percy had decided to call Nico- they could probably meet up and hang out-

"Percy!" a voice interrupted his train of thought and Percy turned around to see a girl in some of his classes who was graduating with him. She was the captain of the fencing team and everyone knew of her amazing skills, Reyna Arellano. She was also the head for the school's newspaper. She always had her beautiful chestnut brown hair done in a straight braid, her eyes were a dark, chocolate brown and her skin was fairly tan. "Hey, I saw you're going to practice, great work today! I've actually been surprised that you've started showing up, but that's never a bad thing now is it?"

"Oh, yeah, if I don't show up, I'll definitely get in trouble with coach," Percy said in polite enough tone that he used for people who approached him for the first time; friendly but not being too overwhelming.

Reyna regarded Percy carefully, as if noticing the difference, but she just shrugged her shoulders, "well of course you would. You've got amazing skills, it would be a waste. I was wondering if I could talk to you please? Maybe over lunch today?"

"Uh, why?"

"About you're upcoming swim meet against our rival school, it's supposedly a big deal and it would be great if we win. It's just an interview for the school newspaper, if you don't mind."

Percy's phone had turned off during the talk, but it was on again, and Nico's name flashed across the screen as the phone vibrated in his hand, it flashed almost accusingly. "I'm sorry, but I can't today, I'm already meeting someone."

"Maybe during school, then?" Percy and Reyna continued walking and Reyna saw a name flash across the screen. "The rumored  _weekly girlfriend,_ is it?"

_Weekly... is..._

"Maybe I can get a scoop on that?" Reyna joked with a small smile on her face, "let me know, Percy Jackson." And with that, she walked away.

Percy answered the call before it was too late. "Hey."

 _"Hi."_ Nico's voice resounded through the other end, it sounded as if he were strangely nearby. Percy walked around the corner of where he was and came face to face with Nico. He was leaning against the wall, one leg propped up and a hand in his pocket.

"I thought I heard something like your voice," Percy smiled softly down at Nico, who had a blush form on his cheeks. Percy ended the call on his phone.

"Well, waiting at home was so boring... so I just... kinda ended up here."

Percy looked at Nico who had his eyes on the floor, finding it more interesting.  _'Kinda ended up here' he says... that's... cute._

Yesterday, after almost falling down the stairs, Nico had acted strange, almost a bit unsettled. He had declined Percy's offer of walking Nico home a second time and quickly ran away from Percy. Percy had been too tired from the first chase, to try and chase Nico a second time. And so, yesterday had been left awkwardly and yet, Nico had been the one to ask if they could meet up today, not Percy.

Just then, Reyna had come back. "Ah, Percy, I wanted to know if Monday after school, after practice worked with you, for the inter- Nico di Angelo?" Reyna stopped in her sentence, she looked to Percy and then to Nico. "I'm sorry, I interrupted your conversation... but Nico, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, hi Reyna... well, you see I came by to see if Mr. Jenkins had entered my name in another art contest, and he did." Nico said, turning his attention to Reyna.

"Oh, I see. You have been winning a lot of contests," Reyna said, getting closer to Nico, "would you mind if I interviewed you? You have been gathering a lot of attention from not only colleges, but from some art enthusiasts as well."

"Uh, okay...? When would you want to interview?"

"Your study hall period would be fine."

_I feel like they're standing a bit too close to each other... in the first place, Nico would never be this polite and talkative to-_

Nico glanced over at Percy and he realized just what he was thinking.

 _Crap... just now, I felt a green monster peeking out... jealousy is a scary thing..._ Percy thought, trying to will away those thoughts.

"Huh, yo Nico!" Percy, Reyna and Nico all turned to see Danny, the boy from before walk their way. "Good work!"

"Uh, you too, good work. Although, I didn't do anything..."

"No silly," Danny said as he got close to Nico, "I meant entering the art contest and winning the one from two weeks ago! I heard that they just announced a winner and it was you!"

"Huh? O-oh yeah, I forgot kinda..." Nico said sheepishly.

"Well, then, we could talk about that in your interview." Reyna said patting Nico on the shoulder.

 _Danny is standing too close to him! ...Reyna, don't touch- ugh okay... keep calm, calm, calm, calm, keep calm..._ Percy kept repeating that word as if it were a mantra.

"Well then, I'll be going, see you both Monday." Reyna said as she left.

"Yeah, I'll see you another time Neeks." Danny left, ruffling Nico's hair as Nico glared as his retreating form.

"I. Am. Not.  _Neeks._ " Nico said, fixing his hair.

Percy inhaled deeply and then exhaled before turning toward Nico. "You sure are popular." Percy tried to stead his voice, feeling himself calm down a bit as he got control over his emotions. He stopped talking as he saw Nico's expression go from shy and a bit friendly to dull in a matter of seconds.

"What was that about?" Nico asked, "why did Reyna come find you?" He seemed unhappy about that.

"O-oh that? She just asked if we could have lunch or something-" Percy was taken aback by the sudden attitude change and was soon cut off by Nico.

Nico let out a groan of displeasure and frustration as he lowered his gaze, "so you were invited to have lunch with a beautiful girl... do  _not_ cheat on me." Percy's eyes widened at the statement and he felt his heart flutter, and then just like that, Nico's expression changed once again. It went from discontented to grumpy but less angry and more calm. "I'm so hungry I'm overreacting. Well, do you wanna get something to eat?" Nico started to walk forward but only stopped when he realized Percy hadn't been following him.

Percy had a strange expression on his face, and Nico couldn't make sense of it. He stuck frozen in his place as Nico back over there to see what was wrong with him. "Hey," Nico poked him in his chest, "did screw fall loose or what?"

"I'm happy." Nico looked up at Percy when he spoke. "I said it before, right? I'm the type that likes to be tied down." This time, Percy was the one to walked ahead of Nico before he sang out of key yet in a giddy way, " _he said not to cheat! Don't cheat!_ " And then, he turned on his heel and walked back to Nico, leaning in extremely close. Bending down so that they were at eye-level and his face was mere inches away from Nico's. "Say it again." _  
_

Nico's face reddened quickly and he pushed around from Percy before looking back at him and saying loudly, "you  _masochist!_ You're such an idiot!" before shoving his hands in his pockets and stomping away.

Percy smiled briefly before going after Nico, walking at a slower pace.

_I can't imagine it. After all, even though he's next to me right now like it's a given... to think it'll all change tomorrow. I don't want to imagine it._

"Percy! Hurry up I'm hungry," Nico grumbled.

_I don't want this to end._

* * *

 

Nico took another bite of his french fry. "What to do? What to do?" Nico sighed heavily. "It's only 2 o'clock... what are we gonna do today? I kinda just wanna... laze around."

"Do you wanna come over-?"

Before he could even finish his sentence Percy was cut off by Nico's quick  _'no'_.

"Okay, let's forget about my house then..." Percy said, seeing Nico's mood drop at the mere mentioning of his house. He picked up a french fry and dipped it in ketchup, waiting for Nico to say something. But he didn't and Percy decided to speak up. He never got the chance as Nico suddenly opened his mouth.

"Annabeth... she's going to be there again, right? At your house?"

 _Oh right. Yesterday she was there... I guess she's back with my brother..._ "Yeah... she might be there."

Nico scowled and turned away childishly, sticking out his nose, "most definitely  _not_ going."

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Percy figured better late than never to apologize, even if he didn't know the reason of why Nico ran out of his house in the first place. Maybe it had something to do with Annabeth? Either way, he was going to apologize. "Annabeth is just like that with everybody, I promise. She didn't mean any harm-"

Percy noticed Nico's downcast gaze and the tight expression on his face. Nico turned to look at Percy, his eyes looked a bit sad. "Why'd you stop talking?"

"Uh, nothing. It's nothing."

_I wonder... just now, his expression... Nico's face looked a little pained. Or was that just my imagination?_

The silence only lasted a few moments as it was broken by Nico. "Want to come over my house?" Percy had been too shocked to reply and in an instant something unreadable flashed across Nico's eyes. "Don't want to?"

Percy quickly shook his head, "no, I do."

"Let's go then." Nico said, smiling a small smile.

But the atmosphere around them... it felt a bit unsettling and Percy didn't like it.

* * *

 

Nico and Percy walked away from Redbox as Nico looked over the cover of the movie he rented.

Percy shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and his hand brushed across some crumpled paper. The more Percy felt it, he realized they were the crumpled movie tickets Nico had given him. He clenched his fist around them, crushing them even more.

 _'Go with your girlfriend next week.'_ Percy could still remember Nico's expression. He still remembered the sad look in his eyes and heard the bitterness in his voice.

_I don't want to go with anyone else. I want to..._

"Percy?" Nico waved his hand in front of Percy. "We're about to cross a street and you weren't paying attention. What? Are you mad I paid for this instead of you?" Nico teased Percy.

_No, that's not it but..._

"Yeah..." Percy said as he gave Nico a weak smile.

_Getting mad._

_Laughing._

_Being happy._

"Come on, money doesn't really matter. Now, we're close by so come on." Nico crossed a bridge of sorts. "My house is just over this bridge." It led to a strip of street that was very long and you could see the Hudson River and the houses on the other side. You could see the ferry boats making their way to and from New York and New Jersey. It was a pretty view.

"This is a nice place to live with a nice view."

"Yeah I guess, the train station's pretty close too." Then Nico laughed softly as he looked at Percy. "I'm telling you now, our house is not as big as your house but it isn't too small either. It's a normal house, not anything  _fancy_ like yours, okay?"

Percy smiled at Nico, but inside was a war of emotions going on. Confused, puzzled, a bit nervous.  _How should I invite him to the movies? It's all so complicated._

Nico unlocked his door and shouted, "I'm home!"

A girl that looked just like Nico except older peeked her head from a corner. "Must you be so loud?" She had the same black hair tied up in a ponytail and the same dark brown eyes, with the same pale skin and her frame was slim yet curvy.

"Hi to you too Bianca," Nico said, rolling his eyes, "yeah, my morning was great. How was yours?"

"Shut it kid," Bianca said rolling her eyes as well but a soft smile reached her face.

"Where's dad and Persephone?" Nico asked.

"Bye! I'm going to meet up my boyfriend!" A new voice rang out throughout the house as and a girl with beautiful mocha skin, light brown hair and eyes so light and brown they looked almost golden in certain lighting.

"Boyfriend?" Bianca and Nico said at the same time.

"Uh- yeah?" The girl, which Percy guessed was Nico's younger sister, seeing at how young she looked, was.

"What boyfriend?" Nico asked closing in on her.

" _My_ boyfriend." She stated again.

"Hazel," Bianca said, "you're only 14."

"15."

"Soon to be 15." Nico grumbled.

"Sorry, Persephone and dad left me in charge, so," Bianca started, "no Hazel, you are not going out with your boyfriend."

"I second that." Nico agreed with Bianca, "you're my little sister and I haven't even met the guy!"

"You guys better let me go or else." Hazel warned.

"Or else what?" Bianca smirked.

"Or else... I'm going to tell mom and dad,  _Bianca,_  that you held a party while they were away and made Nico and me help you clean it up and cover it. Not to mention that I have a few interesting photos..." Hazel smirked back as Biance paled.

"Shit, Nico, you tell her she can't go out. I'm handing that power over to you."

"Nico," Hazel started, "dear brother, if you tell me I can't go, I'll just tell mom and dad how you sneaked out while you were grounded and went with Jason and Eloise to vandalize our city and our schools all to protest the budget cuts some schools made of the arts program. And I do have pictures of you sneaking back in, covered in spray paint."

"You've  _got_ to be kidding me?" Nico groaned out in frustration.

"You actually did that?" Bianca turned to Nico.

"Yeah."

"Me too! Except I protested for funding for our writing program. I gave out a powerful speech, listen:  _A message to Big Brother, from a Little Sister-_ "

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear it." Nico grumbled as he covered Bianca's face with his hand.

"Well then, I'll be going. Bye!" Hazel said as she walked through the door.

"What the hell Nico?" Bianca shoved his hand off her face.

"It's called tough love."

"Unbelievable... we've been _made_ by a  _14 year old girl!_ " Bianca shouted.

"Whatever, I'll be in my room. Come on Percy." Nico said as he made his way to his bedroom with Percy in tow. Percy had watched everything unfold and he couldn't help but think it was funny yet sweet. They all had each other to look out for.

"Nice meeting you Percy!" Bianca said as she made her way back to the living room.

"Nice meeting you too."

They got to Nico's room and once inside, Percy opened his mouth, "she's nice."

"What? Who?" Nico asked as he removed his sweater, a bit of skin showed and Percy couldn't help but stare until he ripped away from it.

"Uh, your sister. She's nice and she looks like you, a lot like you. Her face is... similar to yours..."

"Yeah, she's nice but she's a bit overbearing and sometimes  _too_ protective but I love her." Nico smiled fondly as he bent over his DVD player and put the movie in and grabbing the control on top of the tv. "Ya know, you've said something like that before- that you liked my face or something..."

Percy was caught off guard and his cheeks filled with color. Nico missed the look as he glanced over the DVD case but by the time he looked back at Percy, his expression was bit more controlled albeit his eyes were still wide. "I- I said something like that? Something so embarrassing?"

"Yeah, you did." Nico smiled softly, "don't forget it." And there was that side of Nico Percy saw earlier, the one that told him not to cheat. Nico chuckled softly then, "I actually don't like it when people compliment my face..."

"Sorry..."

"Don't apologize." Nico at down and patted the seat beside him, "it's fine. I'm happy."

Percy hesitated, contemplating if he should what he had in mind next, and when he looked Nico in the eyes, he felt his stomach flutter, "I like more than your face though-"

"Yeah, I know." Nico smiled a genuine smile at Percy and it made his heart give a small thump.

_I- I really do like him... don't I?_

* * *

 

"Ugh, this movie's boring!" Nico said as his head fell back on his bed.

"You said you wanted to watch it no matter what." Percy said in an amused voice. "But, it  _is_ boring."

Nico grumbled as he pressed pause and then, the eject button the remote. He got out his phone and started to to type on it. "Dammit, gimmie my rental money back." Nico growled before shutting his phone off.

"Did you call Redbox and complained?" Percy asked.

"No, I just sent a text to Ellie," Nico said and just then, his phone vibrated and when Nico made a move to pick it up, Percy did it for him.

_Don't tell me you actually rented the movie I was talking about yesterday! Ahahah!_

"You were fooled into watching a movie?"

"Yeah and lately, I keep getting fooled by Ellie." Nico mumbled the words under his breath but Percy managed to catch them.

"Did something else happen?"

Nico slightly cocked his head to look at Percy, catching Percy's eye. In a flash the memory of a setting sun, firm hands, soft lips against lips came to his mind and he turned his head away from Percy, frowning.

"Nico?" Percy asked when Nico remained silent.

"Watching that boring movie made me sleepy." Nico said weakly.

"You say that at least once every day, ya know." There was amusement in Percy's voice, carefree and happy.

_Why is this week almost over?_

"I can't help it. Yesterday, I didn't get much sleep."

"Hm? Why?"

Nico looked up at Percy suddenly, his hair ruffled and his eyes piercing. They bore into Percy's own eyes, a serious look on Nico's face as he gazed at Percy.

"I was thinking about you."

Blunt and straightforward. Honest. It struck something inside Percy, his stomach began to flutter as if he were on a rollercoaster, ready to drop.

_Just now.. what was that?_

Nico's eyes bore into his own, making it impossible to look away.

_What did...?_

Nico ran his hand through Percy's hair and Percy flinched at the sudden contact, but Nico didn't withdraw his hand. It was light, and soft. Nico caressed Percy's face and although the first time Nico touched Percy, it had been light and curious. This was burning with the knowledge that their week was almost up and things would never be the same for either of them. Nothing was said for awhile.

In a choked voice, Nico looked at Percy with sad eyes and said, "I finally see..." his hand lingered as he cupped Percy's hand. "I really am  _dense_ huh?"

The next moment, Nico leaned forward and kissed Percy.

It was a quick kiss but it was full of things left unspoken and heartache. Nico pulled back before Percy could react and when Nico was about to move away, Percy grabbed his hand and kept him in place.

"Nico." Percy whispered lowly as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Nico's forehead before changing their positions with Nico against his bed and Percy on top of him. He moved his mouth down and kissed Nico with a hurried sense of desperation, fearing the thought that their time together was drawing to a close.

Their lips met again and again, unable to be separated for more than two seconds. Percy licked Nico's bottom lip, asking, begging for permission to enter and it was granted. He deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along the inside of Nico's mouth, exploring it. He stroked his tongue against Nico's which garnered a soft moan from Nico which was swallowed whole.

_**BZZZZ. BZZZ.** _

Startled, they both stopped kissing. Their faces were flushed, lips swollen, and panting hard. They both looked to Percy's phone as it continued to vibrate.

_**BZZZZ. BZZZZ.** _

"W-who's calling?" Nico's voice trembled slightly. "Hurry up and answer it..."

Percy pulled out his phone and looked at the screen, he accidentally took out a slip of paper in his rush. He checked the called ID and then, slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Why won't you answer it?" Nico asked almost desperately.

_**BZZZZ. BZZZ.** _

The slip of paper fell out of his hand and down to the ground. Percy looked at it for a while before turning his attention to Nico. "Wait, Nico, this-"

"The call!  _Who_ was it from?" Nico asked in a panicked manner, thinking the worst. Thinking it was-

"No, Nico, it was an unknown number.. anyway this-" Percy picked up the fallen slip of paper. It was the movie premier pass and held it for Nico to see. "I wanna go see this, with you. I wanna go with  _you,_ Nico." _  
_

He didn't miss the dark look in Nico's eyes as he looked away from Percy. In a low voice he said, "as  _friends_?"


	9. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and kudos! Here's a new chapter to this story, enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the manga Seven Days

If you love someone, then you say it, you say it right then and there, otherwise, the moment just passes you by...

Sunday

_Flashback_

He didn't mess the dark look in Nico's eyes as he looked away from Percy. In a low voice he said, "as  _friends_?"

"What?  _No,_ Nico listen-"

Nico got up and went over to the DVD player, hit the eject button and took out the movie, putting it back inside the case. He looked at Percy with dull eyes and in a voice devoid of any emotion he said, "I'm gonna go return this." He walked across his room and opened his bedroom door, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

"I'll go with-" Percy started to say, looking at Nico in confusion and frustration but he was cut off by Nico.

"I'm going alone." Nico's voice held no room for argument and he slammed his door shut as he left.

Percy slowly sat back down, his eyes downcast as he let out a long breath of air. Everything was turning out to be so complicated... why did things have to be so difficult?

_Again... every time I get my hopes up... they get brought down. Am I being played by him?_

Soon, Bianca made her way to Nico's room.

"Hey," she spoke softly, "what was that about?"

"I- I don't know..." Percy said looking lost, confused and getting angry.

"Hey, listen, Nico..." Bianca let out a huff of air, "I'm sorry but he's not the type to think about another person's feelings when he's caught up in his own... inner turmoil. He's selfish like that, I know and I am so sorry. But, don't- give up on trying to tell him how you feel, okay?"

Percy looked up at her, surprise evident on his face. "H-how did you know?"

"I could see the way you looked at him as all three of us siblings bickered; not exactly a great first impression I know but, you looked at him and you couldn't stop smiling and- he must really like you if he brought you over with us being his sisters. We are  _very_ protective of him... which I don't think I should mention that if you break his heart, I'll break every bone in your body." Bianca looked at him with a dead serious expression on her face before she broke into a smile, "now, he likes to go by the bridge that gets you to our house and think, go look for him.

"Thanks, and- I won't give on trying to tell him how I feel, he's very troubling and impatient, but that's what makes him Nico, right?"

_And I like him for it._

* * *

 

"Jackson!" Percy looked to his coach who yelled his name from the sidelines, " _what_ do you think you are doing? The whistle blew a minute ago! And you  _never_ got into the water!"

Percy looked down and around him, every single one of his teammates were looking at him as if he were losing it, in retrospect, he kinda was. Yesterday afternoon came slamming into Percy's mind as he saw Nico walk in, his sketch pad in hand as he sat down and studied Percy. Yesterday had been left off so utterly wrong...

"I'm sorry coach!"

"Let's try this again!"

Everyone went back and got ready to start again. The coach put the whistle up in the air and right as it neared his mouth, Percy sprang into the water.

"Jackson!" He heard the shout once again. "That was premature! What are you doing?! Where is your  _head boy_?!"

Percy looked down at the water in frustration.

...

_Flashback_

_Come on Nico, please pick up..._

Percy tried to call once again as he walked his way to the bridge Bianca had mentioned.

_If he doesn't answer this time, I'm going home._

A few rings later, right as Percy was about to give up, he heard a small click.

_Did it go through?_

Percy listened on, hoping Nico would say something from the other end. Silence filled the air, long silence that seemed to last a lifetime. Nico certainly wasn't going to talk first, so Percy decided to do the talking. "You know, you've called me a masochist before, and I somewhat believe it now..."

He heard a small, weak laugh on the other end, but Nico still didn't speak. "Where are you?"

Percy didn't want to admit it, but Nico not answering his calls had worried him. And the rush of relief he felt after Nico  _did_ answer his call was completely out of the ordinary. He had never felt such a whirlwind of emotions with anyone else before; and here came Nico, who had asked him out, out of the blue, causing Percy to feel confusion, worry, relief, frustration and sometimes anger but the most prominent of all was the strange sensation of complete adoration and  _love?_ Yes,  _love_ is exactly what he felt and now realized that what he had felt for Annabeth was nothing more than an infatuation that was completely gone. Nico was mix of emotions and caused Percy to feel like he was walking on air at all times when with Nico, even if they fought or things were left so wrong. Yet, Percy hadn't said anything, because of the ever obtrusive doubt that Nico didn't feel anything for him.

Nico spoke in a low voice, but it wasn't to answer Percy's question, it was to ask his own,  _"_ _were you like that to everyone?"_ When Percy didn't answer immediately, Nico pressed on,  _"were you?"(*)_

"Like what...?"

 _"To me, it's always been rather odd for someone to break up with somebody else so easily after just one week. To be honest, it's absurd, that kind of thing... even so..."_ Nico's voice trailed off, almost questioningly before picking up again, a bit softer but still strong,  _"I questioned why not a single girl spoke badly about you after you broke up with them. What kind of skill or sweet nothings did you tell them? I was always thinking- and I think I've got it. You make the person you're with feel good or more so... you're really comfortable to be around, you are."_

A memory crawled it's way into Percy's mind of Annabeth. She had hugged him so tenderly and whispered in his ear in a soft, lilting tone,  _'You're so easy to understand. I know that you like me, so being with you makes me feel good. It's really comfortable and I like it.'_

And now, Nico had said the same thing.  _Am I really...?_

Percy looked down at the ground, leaves of different color littered the sidewalk and crunched beneath his feet. He came up to the bridge and started to ascend the stairs, he shook his head, "I'm so easy to understand..."

_"About what?"_

"Never mind. But even so, Nico, you left me so suddenly-"

 _"Well, I was annoyed."_ Nico said in a monotone voice.

 _Ouch._ Percy winced at that. So he was annoying?

 _"But not at you. That I can't even stand little things and my head overreacts..."_ Nico was still speaking but now his voice sounded closer, a strange double-tone sound was heard. The volume increased on Percy's end as he neared the top of the stairs.

"I get annoyed at myself." He finished.

They both put away their phones after ending the call and stared at each other. Nico smile a small smile at Percy, but it was sad. "Even so, I wondered about what I should do."

"About what...?"

"Like  _but_ or  _only if_ or  _afterwards_... thinking about that kind of stuff really messed with my head." Nico leaned against the rail of the bridge, his back pressed against the half-wall.

Percy looked at him, confusion written all over his face. He couldn't read Nico's face, or words or decipher his actions... "Nico...?"  _What are you saying?_

Nico kept on, ignoring the silent questions Percy so clearly asked him, "but I've got it. I'm not suited to these kinds of things." He pushed off the railing and came closer to Percy, his hand outstretched, his palm open.

_Somewhere inside, I thought- even if next week comes, it could work out._

"The movie tickets. Give them to me."

...

"Let's try this again!" Coach yelled at the top of his lungs.

Percy got out of the water and went back to the starting point. He saw Nico looking at him, his expression silently asking Percy what was going on with him?

He kept messing up during all of practice until coach called it quits before he got a heart attack.

Percy had been chaotic, unfocused, in a daze, completely out of the loop.

Nico got up and walked out of the swimming pool.

_What's wrong Percy?_

He looked back once more before leaving and saw Coach berate Percy, who hung his head. He took out his phone and sent Percy a text.

_Meet me in the art classroom after you're done getting ready._

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_I know Nico's number and where he lives now, I know his classes..._

Percy slowly dug into his jacket pocket and took out the other ticket where it was still stored. He handed it to Nico, unable to make out Nico's next move or what he was going to do with it.

_It's not like all of this.. would turn to nothing._

Nico stared at the ticket in his hand, a bit crumpled and bent, before suddenly taking it and  _ripping_ the ticket to shreds. First in half, then again in half, and again and again and again.

Percy stood there, frozen in his place, unable to move let alone speak.

Finally there was nothing left of the ticket except scraps and Nico stopped ripping it, and with his hand open, he let the wind carry it away. They looked like snowflakes falling on it's first night. How it fell and covered everything in New York, the streets, buildings, the trash; how it blanketed it in white before becoming dirty. It made everything seem angelic and beautiful. Snow was short-loved, a bit magical and a- pretty something... Percy observed, just like their one week of a pretty something.

_I thought that it'd be fine if I just- worked hard to get closer, just a little bit closer everyday... that this wouldn't have to end. Our own little- magic?_

"I've decided, those tickets aren't needed anymore."

Still with that undecipherable attitude, expression, action his  _words,_  Percy didn't know how to react anymore. Didn't know what to say or- do?

"See you tomorrow, Percy."

* * *

 

Nico saw Percy come in from the corner of his eye as he continued painting on his easel; his strokes were precise, his hand gentle and he felt calm.

Percy was looking at him, but when Nico looked his way, he looked away.

"Hey, what was up with you today?" Nico asked, putting his paint and brush down. "You were... all over the place."

Percy shrugged as he looked around the room, clearly avoiding looking at Nico and answering him. Nico felt an unpleasant feeling makes it way into his stomach as he thought a sickening thought.

 _Could this be... the breakup already? He's acting so... distant._ Nico continued to study Percy as he continued to avoid eye contact with Nico. He looked to the clock on the wall and saw that it was two o'clock. Suddenly, Nico was back in his classroom on Monday, Eloise and Jason sat beside him. And the words he would dread hearing echoed in his mind.

 _'On Sunday at the end of the week, he'll say to you-'_ Jason spoke in a monotone.

 _'I'm sorry, but I didn't fall in love with you, we need to end things.'_ Eloise's voice took over, in the same monotone.

It was a daymare and the words brought with the memory pain.

_'I didn't fall in love with you..' that's harsh._

Finally, Percy looked Nico straight in the eyes, and he spoke suddenly. "I should be all over the place." His eyes were unfocused and he looked on the verge of spilling his guts. All kinds of emotions flashed across those sea green eyes which were so comprehensible with the type of emotion Percy was feeling. "You look so calm, your brush strokes are precise and focused; steady." His voice shifted, it trembled slightly, "I- I wasn't thinking about swimming at all. My head was full of other things."

Nico blinked for a second and looked at Percy standing there, a torrent of emotions flitting across his face, he opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind. "This has something to do- with... Annabeth, right?"

Percy's face darkened and his eyes shined, " _why_ are you bringing up  _Annabeth_ here?"

Nico averted his gaze as he crossed his arms across his chest, "why? Because up until now-"

Percy walked closer to Nico, and Nico turned to look at him in surprise, anger was evident on his face as clear as day. "When did I  _ever_ think about Annabeth when I'm with you, Nico?"

"Percy?"

As suddenly as the anger had appeared it vanished, leaving Percy looking frustrated and tired.

This week had been one hell of a rollercoaster.

"Let's leave this place. I have something I wanna tell you and I don't wanna say it in here."

_Oh. Is this...?_

Nico swallowed the lump in his throat as fear settled in, he nodded his head and followed Percy silently.

It had to be done.

* * *

 

They found themselves back in the same place they had first shared their kiss. The small river pond glittered in the midday sun and the park was lonesome, devoid of any couples. Honestly, Nico didn't know if he could have stood them in his line of sight after what was about to go down.

Percy leaned against the railing, his hands in his pockets, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked calmer now.

 _Is he always so formal when he breaks up with someone?_ Nico sighed heavily, he tightened his grip on the railing as he pushed himself back.

"Nico."

He jumped slightly when he heard the sound of Percy's voice, letting out a small yelp. "W-what? Sorry. I was a bit... distracted."

Percy laughed good-naturedly and Nico's brain imprintd the sweet sound that was his laugh, he recorded the brilliance that was his smile.  _This could be the last time that I hear that laugh... or see that smile._

Then Percy's face became serious in an instant and looked at Nico directly in the eyes. Nico didn't want to hear this. He wanted to deny that it was Sunday.

"I..." Percy paused momentarily before taking a deep breath, "I want still go home with you and go out on occasion with you. Once in a while is fine too, but I-"

"That's a bother..." Nico interrupted, his chest constricted. He had made his decision yesterday on the bridge, ripping the ticket to shreds. He knew what he had to do today, to Percy. Even if Percy looked hurt, as he did now, hiding it with difficulty because those eyes of his were so crystal clear with emotion, Nico had to do it. "To have a half-hearted compromise with you? I'm not willing."

Percy worked his mouth, trying and failing to say something. Anything.

_This one week has..._

"What time is it?" When Percy didn't answer, Nico explained further, "this- what time does this all end? This one week with you?"

_Has to end._

Something passed through Percy's eyes and the next second, they went dull. Dead. He smiled but it was weak and it was the same shallow smile he gave to people who flocked around him. It hurt way more than Nico anticipated, just as Percy's next words ripped his heart in half. "Whenever you decide is fine."

Nico had never had his heart broken, but this  _feeling,_ it seemed like an endless abyss of pain. White hot pain that left him blind.

Nico pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Then it's a good time now, say 2:30?"

His phone read 2:29

" _'I didn't fall in love with you... we need to end things.'_ " Nico paused after the last word, the bitter taste didn't leave his mouth.

_2:30_

"Well, I'm glad you didn't say that Percy." Nico smiled. "Go out with me, Percy."

Percy looked on, dumbstruck and shocked. "Just- wait a minute- y-you?"

"Because I really, really like you. I don't know if it's love yet, but I do know that come next week, I don't want us to stop talking. I don't want you to delete me from your life. I want to be with  _you._ " Nico spoke in a strong voice, even though his cheeks reddened by how honest he was talking.

"That was so... cunning." Percy shook his head, relief flowed through his system, the tension in his shoulders and stomach uncoiled. Nico didn't want this to end.

"Cunning?" Nico took a step closer. "If I wait until Monday, those people waiting would have put me at a disadvantage. I was simply a bit smarter. I- I don't want to be some other person to be chosen by you. And I don't want this  _weekly-lover_ game either. Percy, I want to go out with you."

Percy grabbed Nico by the shirt and kissed him. He kissed Nico so passionately, pouring every emotion he felt into that one kiss. He came up for air and brought Nico in for a hug, "really cunning." Percy murmured into his ear which sent a shiver down Nico's spine. "I have something to tell you, but I never did because of my doubt."

"What is it?"

Percy looked Nico deep into his eyes, he caressed his cheek softly and nuzzled his face against his. In that moment, he gave himself over to Nico so completely in a way Annabeth never had Percy.

_"I love you."_

"P-Percy..." Nico's voice trembled, his cheeks filling with color.

"Listen, okay? I said it. And I mean it."

Nico looked up at Percy, fear striking him, "more than... Annabeth?"

Percy stared at Nico in complete astonishment. Why was Nico so fixated on Annabeth? Then he remembered all those times he had ever mentioned Annabeth in front of Nico- the second day that they had gone out. The way he had almost called Nico  _Annabeth_ because of his last name, the call from her while having lunch with him, when they had gone over to his house and he had  _touched_ her so casually because he was so familiar with her. How Nico had run and Percy chased after him. He let out a huff of air and poked Nico on the forehead lightly, frowning a bit.

"Annabeth has  _nothing_ to do with this. Me, you, my  _feelings_ for you. Really, Nico? You  _are_ dense." He pulled Nico close to him and softly caressed his cheek, Percy leaned down, his forehead touched Nico's. "I love you more than Annabeth, more than anyone. Don't forget that."

Nico's face seemed like it could still get even more red, because it was doing a good impression of a tomato. "Like that.. how can such a...? All along I-" his voice was low, quiet, almost embarrassed.

Percy smirked as he lifted Nico's head and kissed him to shut him up.

"Crap." Nico said after they separated, Percy looked at him, a single eyebrow raised in question, "I am... really happy."

Percy laughed softly as Nico buried his face in Percy's chest, feeling the vibration of Percy's laugh.

_This isn't the end._

* * *

 

The alarm clock and vibration of Nico's cell phone woke him up, as it always did in the morning.

He looked at and completely regretted it because of the sun blinding him momentarily. He rubbed his eyes and tried again, smiling once he saw the message.

**_I hope I woke you up. If you don't get ready soon, I'll come over and make sure you do._ **

It had been from Percy and Nico smiled fondly.

Percy was waiting outside the house and felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out to see it was from Nico.

**_You woke me up. And thanks to your threat, I really am up -.-_ **

A minute later, Nico came out and walked up to Percy, smiling.

"Good morning, Neeks," Percy said cheekily.

"Morning," Nico said as he narrowed his eyes at Percy before smiling.

_Once more... walking with you, a new week begins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) in regards to what Nico mentioned, he asking Percy if he had ever been intimate with anyone else he ever dated, which Percy hasn't.


	10. Goodbye For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this new chapter, happy reading!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the manga Seven Days

Liking someone would imply looking at their face, followed by their legs, and then their chest, I guess.

What else is there to love?

Apparently, a lot more. Like let's say, personality.

There is a lot more to love.

* * *

 

_ Goodbye For Now _

Students filled the grounds of Olympus Academy. The graduation ceremony had already ended, leaving proud parents with their children to take photographs with family and friends. Upperclassmen and underclassmen that had shared friendship and possibly love all ran back and forth, gathering to take last minute pictures with friends who would soon leave.

Inside of the school, on a set of an abandoned staircase, there were two boys.

A cheerful voice rang out, breaking the comforting silence, "Smile! This is the last shot Nico!"

"Hm?" The brown-eyed boy blinked at the sea green eyed boy in front of him, posing with the polariod camera in his hands. "The last one?"

"Yeah, I used up the film taking pictures with my friends, and I even got you, Ellie, and Jason all together sitting under a tree. You guys were too cute," Percy teased Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes, a small smile gracing his face, "fine, if it's the last one, I'll try hard not to blink."

"Good, it's gotta be perfect. I wanna have it pinned up in my dorm room come fall."

"Just take the picture, Perce."

"Ever the impatient one," Percy laughed as he kissed Nico softly on the cheek before turning to the camera. "Okay, ready - say cheese!"

* * *

 

"Hey! Have you seen Percy? I kinda wanna ask him to go out with me!" A girl with red hair asked the other girls who were huddled together, searching for the elusive sea green eyed male.

"Every time a girl asks him out nowadays, he just says,  _'sorry I can't'_  and then moves on!" A blonde haired girl complained.

"Who has he been going out with now, this week?" A different girl asked.

"I wanna date him!" A brown haired girl whined.

A girl with long, black hair and fair skin passed them by and shook her head at the nonsense that was coming from them.

"Unbelievable, it's graduation day and yet, they still wanna date Percy." She walked into the school and passed by lockers, papers splayed about all over the floor. "They won't give up. I remember when I had my own special week with Percy." She reminisced as a wistful smile came on her face.

"Ellie, dear sweet Ellie, why are you talking to yourself?" A blonde haired, blue eyed boy asked as he came to stand close to Eloise.

"Oh, Jason - I was just... remembering my one week with Percy. These girls haven't seemed to notice that Percy dating for a week is now in the past."

Jason snorted, "yeah, bimbos. Someone has already occupied Percy's time now." He smirked at Ellie.

"Someone became the permanent  _girlfriend_ ," Eloise smirked back.

"And I can gladly say, I'm happy for them."

"As am I." Ellie smiled fondly, "I'm happy  _he_  finally found someone who fell in love with him for his personality. That's all I ever wanted for him. It always seemed so ridiculous to me, that someone would want to be around someone because of how they look instead of who they are. And I always hated the fact that girls always broke up with him."

"But, he's finally found someone, who stuck around. Hopefully, for a long time." Jason smiled as they walked to the art classroom. Nico and Percy would soon be joining them there.

"Hopefully for forever."

* * *

 

Pictures littered the stairwell. Every single one of them, written in different ink and color, wishing Percy the best of luck. A final message from friends as they moved on in life.

The sea green eyed male peeked over the shoulder of the brown-eyed boy, "hey, hey, what are you writing?" Once seeing the message, he smiled and said, "hey, shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

Nico only smiled as he looked at Percy's lips, biting his own. He leaned in and kissed Percy softly as the green eyed boy returned the kiss eagerly. Their mouths moving in sync as they threw their arms around each other to get closer.

The picture that Nico had been writing on fell among the other pictures.

On it was written:

_Please, don't ever stop loving me._

_-Fin-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and kudos! There's just one more chapter to go and then that's it! The next chapter is going to contain smut so fair warning, if you guys don't want to read it then this is goodbye, thank you for the comments and kudos, they have been more than wonderful.


	11. Epilogue

Two Years Later

_I can't wait to see you! I'll be there in an hour or so, be ready!_

Nico smiled down at his phone as he looked at the text from Percy. It had been two years since they became official and they got even closer to each other. It was safe to say, that Percy was Nico's best friend and lover. The best of both worlds really.

Soon, in about two weeks, Nico would be graduating and soon going off to college. In fact, the same college Percy was currently going to. Nico's parents met Percy and Persephone loved him while Hades was wary of the boy at first. Bianca had welcomed Percy with open arms and Hazel threatened Percy to never break Nico's heart, it seemed as though she had a bit of dirt on him. How? Nico would never know. Soon after, Percy introduced Nico to his family. Nico met Sally and Poseidon Jackson, along with their son Triton Jackson, who looked like an exact replica of Percy except he radiated coldness. Annabeth had been there as well, engrossed solely on Triton, while Nico watched Percy only to see him absorbed in Nico himself. That had made Nico's night, because truth be told, Nico was still insecure.

Now, two years later, here they were. About to celebrate their two year anniversary. Percy was driving all the way from college and would drive back here again come Nico's graduation. They were going to have dinner at a romantic place and then attend the carnival that was in New Jersey, at the Meadowlands Center. Followed by having a sleepover at Percy's  _house..._ more like mansion. No one would be home the entire weekend and that's how long Percy had decided he'd stay.

He laid the clothes he was going to wear for tonight. It was a red burgundy plaid shirt, black skinny jeans that fit Nico nice and tight and showed off his butt, and his red converse. For the weekend, Nico already had his clothes packed. He stared to dress as he waited for Percy to arrive.

* * *

 

"Percy!" Nico shouted as he came out the door and ran straight for Percy, who was leaning against his car; a Lexus model that had just come out, with his hands in his pockets. As soon as Nico was close enough, Percy's smile grew and he took out his hands, ready to envelope the shorter boy in a hug.

"Hey!" Percy smiled down at Nico, who nearly tackled Percy. He buried his nose in Nico's hair, breathing in the scent of the boy he loved and missed so much.

Percy was wearing some dark blue denim jeans, a white v-neck shirt and a navy blue plaid shirt that was unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. His black, windswept hair looked naturally messy and his playful yet mischievous eyes sparkled as he laid his eyes on Nico. His smirk was playful yet sexy.

Nico had grown in the past year but by the looks of things, so had Percy, because Nico was still shorter than him but not so much that he had to tip toe as before to kiss Percy on the lips.

Percy opened the door for Nico and the boy slid inside, the door closing behind him. The sea green eyed male made his way around to the other side and soon entered the car.

"Ready to go?" Percy asked Nico with a smirk on his face.

Nico nodded his head, "more than ready."

...

For a Friday, traffic wasn't too bad. They made in to New Jersey, where they would having dinner without any delays. The restaurant Percy had taken Nico to was a quaint steakhouse that also specialized in some Italian food and Mediterranean food. It was quiet, nice and cozy and for the afternoon, devoid of people.

They were seated by these big glass windows that showed off the New York skyline across the Hudson River. Nico saw ferry boats coming to and from New York, carrying people coming from work and tourists. The interior of the restaurant was dark with low lighting and a big chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling. The view was amazing, the was sun was in the perfect place and the water, although up close was murky and dirty, glittered beautifully.

"Wow, this looks... so nice... where are we again?" Nico asked, looking back at Percy who was resting his head in the palm of his hand, watching as Nico looked around, amusement evident in his eyes.

"Right now, we're in Boulevard East and after dinner, we'll make our way past Secaucus and straight to Meadowlands Park." A small smile touched his lips. "Now, let's look at the menus..."

...

The food had been delicious. Nico had ordered shrimp scampi with pasta and chicken francese, while Percy ordered a lasagna with chicken alfredo. He was even able to order a bottle of champagne without being questioned and let Nico have a glass or two. It was romantic and intimate as they talked about what was new, which wasn't anything new since they had talked just last night.

Percy paid for the food and soon, they made their way out, heading over to the carnival.

When they got there, Percy looked for parking which seemed near impossible but finally they did. They got out, and Percy held Nico's hand in his as they made their way over to the entrance booth. Once inside, Percy paid for two all pass bracelets and soon, they went to go make lines.

Nico and Percy rode on the Crazy Mouse, the Twirl-A-Whirl, The Haunted Castle Ride, and many more. Percy had even won a stuffed animal for Nico at one of the game booths. They ate cotton candy and fried oreos and shared a funnel cake together.

Nico and Percy passed by an hypnotist show and dragged Percy along.

"Come on!"

"Nico, it's all fake!"

"Who cares? It's free to watch."

Soon they were seated among a crowd and this guy who looked to be around his early or late 40s started the show.

"Now," said the man, "I know that most of you think that this is a hoax, but... I'm here to change your mind. Now, I'm gonna pick ten volunteers and you all are going to come up here and sit on these chairs. Now, who volunteers?"

Hands shot up, Nico's being one of them. He was picked among the volunteers with different people and was soon up on stage as Percy smiled up at him.

"Please sit on the chairs," the volunteers did as was asked. "Now free your mind from thought, clear it away, think of nothing and listen to my voice alone. Stay as still as possible, don't move any part of your body. I will give you two minutes to clear your mind before I speak again."

Everyone was dead quiet as the volunteers stayed still, clearing their minds.

"Now listen to my voice," the man spoke, "your body is getting heavy. It feels like lead, and as if a weight were put on your chest. Your eyes are growing heavy, making it hard to keep them open. You're getting sleepy, your body is getting heavier, you cannot move. On the count of three, you will all fall asleep. One. Two. Three."

Soon, all the heads of the volunteers dropped, some dropped on another's shoulders. Every single one of them were asleep.

"When I say the word Ice, you will all wake up and pretend your left shoe is your phone. You will tell me what the other person on the line is telling you, now, Ice!"

Everyone woke up and started to take off their left shoe, talking into it. When the man asked what was being said, they responded. Some said that the other person on the line was winning a NASCAR race, or that someone committed a murder. When Nico was asked, he said that the person kept singing "I'm a banana! I'm a banana!"

Then the man gave each volunteer a code word and instructions on what he or she were going to do. A girl thought she was Lady Gaga and was singing and dancing along to Poker Face. One man thought he was a werewolf and had torn off his shirt, growling at the audience as he got ready to turn. When it was Nico's turn, his word was scream and he started to scream, thinking he was being chased by a killer like in the movies.

"Help me! He's going to kill me!" Nico screamed as he ran across the stage and then off it, going through the audience and screaming help.

He was snapped out of it and Nico looked around, wondering what had happened, having no recollection of before the hypnotism.

...

"Oh god, you were too funny!" Percy laughed with Nico as he recounted what had happened. They were walking back to the car, soon leaving the carnival.

"I can't believe I actually screamed..." Nico blushed profusely.

"What was it like? Being under the hypnotism?" Percy asked his kissed Nico on the cheek.

"It was.. weird and cool at the same time. You know how he kept saying  _you're body is getting heavy..._ it actually was. Like, I felt a weight on me. My body felt like lead and I couldn't move, I was getting sleepy and my body felt like a rag doll. It was so awesome.." _  
_

"Did you have fun?" Percy asked as they got to the car.

"Yes!"

"Good."

* * *

 

As they were driving back to New York, Percy looked over at Nico and took his hand, rubbing circles on it.

"So, when we get home, we'll have the whole house to ourselves..." Percy said quietly.

Nico looked over at him, a smirk on his face. "Percy Jackson... is that you, so obviously inviting me to your bed?"

Percy blushed and quickly fumbled over his words, "n-no, uh- what I meant was-"

"Percy I was joking," Nico laughed out loud. Then he turned serious, "Percy, I think it's time..."

The sea green eyed male looked over at Nico in surprise, "a-are you sure?"

"Positive," Nico said with determination, "I'm ready for the next step..."

"Okay, only if you're sure.."

They stopped at the toll, and Nico took off his seat belt and kissed Percy on the lips.

"More than sure," he whispered before going back to his seat and buckling back in.

* * *

 

They made it to Percy's house and very quickly went up the stairs. Percy pinned Nico to the door, never going inside his room and kissed the Italian boy.

"Are you ready?"

Nico nodded his head and Percy opened the door to his room.

...

Percy kissed Nico passionately. He pressed his lips against the brown eyed boy and licked Nico's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter which was granted eagerly. He slipped inside and explored his love's mouth. Percy moved his tongue along the roof of Nico's mouth, not a place went untasted by the sea green eyed male. Percy sucked on the raven haired boy's lip before twisting his tongue a certain way that made Nico gasp. He felt breathless. Wherever Percy touched Nico, fired dance along, making him feel such enveloping heat. Percy gently laid Nico down on his bed as he let go of Nico's lips and slowly made his descent down. The sea green eyed male kissed Nico's cheek, then his neck, suckling on it until he left a purplish mark, claiming Nico as his. He grazed his teeth gently on the porcelain skin that glowed so beautifully in the low lighting of Percy's room, and very softly kissed Nico's jaw, before capturing those enticing lips once more in a heated kiss.

Slowly, Percy unbuttoned Nico's shirt and pushed it off his body to reveal creamy skin. He ran his hands, feeling the softness. He let go of Nico's lips and kissed his chest, making the brown eyed boy groan. Percy took off his plaid shirt and then moved away so that he could take off his v-neck. Once the shirt was off, Nico's dark orbs hazed as he drank in the sight of Percy's well defined chest. He swallowed with difficulty and couldn't keep his eyes off of Percy, Nico licked his lips unconsciously and Percy laughed lowly.

"Nico, I need you to snap out of it babe, besides, I'm not the only one who looks good shirtless..." Percy leaned in close and nipped Nico's lips, in a husky voice, he said, "you do too."

Percy's hands made their way to Nico's pants and began to undo them, he kissed Nico's neck before going down to his chest, taking in his mouth the pale boy's nipple. He flicked it once before enveloping it whole, making Nico moan lowly.

Nico felt his pants being undone and he lifted his hips so that Percy could slip them out from under him. Soon, Nico found himself laying on his boyfriend's bed, naked as the day he had been born. Percy looked down at him, his eyes glazing over with lust as he licked his lips. Nico felt heat rise up to his face, making the boy's face grow crimson in a beautiful way. Percy moaned lowly as he saw Nico blush. Soon, the sea green eyed male's hands moved down, as he undid his pants and slowly slid them down.

Nico watched him, his eyes hunger to see Percy in all his glory. The pants came off and Nico's mouth was formed in a small  _'o'_ as he looked at Percy's package. For one thing, he was well endowed. Percy went back to kissing Nico's neck as he reached over his table for the lube. The sound of a cap being open was loud and clear and suddenly Percy stopped his ministrations as he looked Nico dead in the eyes.

"Are you  _completely sure_ you want to do this?" Percy's eyes filled with concern and doubt at what they were about to do.

Nico looked Percy straight in the eyes, "I am more than sure,  _I love you._ Percy, make me yours."

The look Percy gave Nico was one of pure love and adoration. He kissed Nico once more, but this kiss wasn't hurried. It was slow and it had such emotion poured into it, it overwhelmed Nico's senses.

Percy poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. "This is going to hurt, a lot."

Soon, Nico felt a nudge at his entrance and felt the coolness of the lube. Percy circled his finger around it, never going inside. Making sure it was lubed up enough before he inserted his index finger. When he did, no matter how much lube was on the finger, tears swelled in Nico's eyes. It was weird, painfully weird. And it seemed like forever before he grew accustomed to it. Percy took out his finger and poured more lube before inserting two in. That made Nico cry out in pain, tears sliding down his face as Percy kissed them away, muttering that he was sorry and he didn't want to hurt him. Percy went in and out before stretching Nico out, scissoring him. His fingers came out and once again, Percy poured more lube before inserting, very slowly all three fingers.

"Gah!" Nico cried out.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby," Percy whispered as he kissed Nico's forehead.

He slowly went in and out, stretching Nico out until he hit a particular spot that made Nico cry out, but it wasn't from pain, it was from pleasure. He kept hitting that one spot as he stroked his length before putting a generous amount of lube. Percy positioned himself between Nico and lined up at his entrance. He slowly made his way in as more tears spilled out from Nico. Percy's fingers and his shaft were two things entirely different, but the lube that had been there from Percy's fingers paired up with the lube on his length made it easier for Percy to go in swiftly. Percy moaned out loud, the feeling of being enveloped by Nico's heat overwhelming. He strained not to come right then and there.

For a good ten minute, Percy stayed as still as possible, letting Nico get adjusted to him. Finally, when Nico moved his hips, Percy slowly slid out before sliding back in making them both moan out.

The slow pace had been good in making Nico comfortable and Percy delighted in the sound that spilled from his mouth. Soon, Percy very slowly picked up the pace and slid out of Nico only to thrust back in.

_"Ahhhh!"_

Percy grabbed Nico by the hips, as he went out and slammed back in Nico's entrance. Nico cried out as his sweet spot was found again, and Percy angled his hips so that he could hit it every time he went back in. Very soon, the pace was picking up speed as Percy grasped Nico's hips hard enough that it was sure to bruise, pistoning in and out of Nico, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Nico was overwhelmed by the sensations he felt. All around him he felt Percy, his lips, his touch, his smell. It engulfed him whole and he felt one with Percy.

"P-Percy... I'm about to... to"

"Me too," Percy moaned loudly.

Nico was so tight it was driving Percy insane.

With a loud moan, Nico came, clenching down on Percy who followed suit.

Nico felt boneless as he shuddered, the ecstasy and adrenaline making his heart pound. Percy slid out, feeling exhausted in a good way and grabbed a towel from somewhere on his floor. He wiped off the come from Nico's body and by his entrance, then his tossed it away and gathered Nico in his arms, pulling him close.

"Nico, I love you."

"I love you."

_Seven Days... had been enough time to fall in love._

_-Fin-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter to the story, thank you all so much for the lovely comments and kudos, and thank you for reading this story, I'm so happy you enjoyed it.


End file.
